Letters in Time
by Foodie
Summary: A plot bunny dealing with the back story between Adriana Orendes and Albus Dumbledore.  Part of the True Revenge series of stories.  What happened during the Second World War with the Muggle world and the Wizarding World?  How did the war affect everyone?
1. War Begins

September 3, 1939

My Dear Albus,

So it begins. We are now at war. This morning, at 11 o'clock, Chamberlain announced it over the wireless. I don't know what you've heard about the goings-on in the Muggle world lately, but I am sure it won't be long until you are fully informed. Such things are bound to leak into the Wizarding World, what with parents and Muggle-born students writing back and forth to one another. I am glad that the children will have started school, and are safe at Hogwarts. Those damned Krauts! I don't know where they get off invading poor Poland the way they did. It was so very dishonorable, but then again, what do you expect of a Kraut? With a leader like they've got, it's hardly a surprise.

Albus, I fear this will be a long and hard battle before the end. We must roll up our sleeves, and get to work, dig in our heels, and hold fast. I've been thinking about volunteering with the local Red Cross, to roll bandages, or perhaps the Women's Land Army. I want to do my part for my country. I can't just sit back and let this happen and do nothing about it. Don't worry, I won't expose our world by using magic. I'm living a plain, Muggle life now. I have dark covers on all my windows, because they are now declaring blackouts at night. It will be dangerous to go outside after dusk. Cars driving without lights, for I doubt they'll stop driving just because there are no lights on.

But I must say, Albus, that I fear for the safety of the Muggle-born students. The war is sure to get worse and worse, and what sort of home life will the children return to? You should see what is sitting on the table next to me, as I write to you. It is a gas mask, and we are to wear it whenever we go outside. Men, women, children, even dogs have them. If the Krauts try to gas us, the consequences will be dire. Don't fear for me, you know I'll be safe. But the children, Albus, think of the poor children. I lived through the last one, I know what I'm talking about. I already have a ration booklet, and we have to start using them immediately. I doubt it'll be long before everything is rationed. Food now, maybe even water, material for clothes, metal later. You must try all you can to get Dippet to allow the children to stay at the school during the summers until this is over. It's the safest place for them.

We must stand tall, and proud, Albus, for we are proud English men and women, and we will prevail!

Your's Always,

Adriana

P.S. We now have to carry identity cards with us. I had to register myself, which was difficult as I have no birth certificate. But I made up a false name, and presented a rather impressive birth certificate I conjured up. So, I am now officially "Annie Robinson" in the eyes of the British government.

September 15, 1939

My Dearest Adriana or should I say, Annie,

You must promise me that you'll take care of yourself. This isn't some adventure to throw yourself into. I do wish you'd consider coming to stay at the school for the duration. It would be much safer for you. I do worry that you'll do something headstrong and foolish. Promise me you'll remain inconspicuous. Use the gas mask when everybody else is. If there's a gas attack and somebody sees you walking perfectly normally through it, there's bound to be trouble.

The students are agitated, news has spread of the war, and the Muggle-borns are worried about their families. Several of them are feeling guilty for being in a place where rationing is not an issue, while their families must make do with less. A few have expressed a desire to return home, but their parents have forbade them to do so. Some of the pureblood students are fascinated, though many couldn't care less. It would do for them to care a bit more, I think, though I cannot force them to.

I will speak with Dippet. I agree that it isn't safe for the students to return to such chaos. But I cannot promise anything. He must deal with the Ministry in such issues, and you know very well how they can be. Perhaps if you wrote to them, on behalf of the students, explaining from the front line what really is happening and what awaits the children upon their return.

I want to hear from you often. I need to know that you're staying safe. Please consider moving to the school. You know it would be for the best. I still care deeply for you, and I am concerned for your safety.

I eagerly await hearing from you soon.

I remain yours,

Albus

P.S. I am still Albus Dumbledore, just to clarify.


	2. The Bore War

31 October, 1939

My Dear Albus,

It is All Hallows Eve, and that is about all that is going on right now. There's been no battles, no bombs, nothing to speak of but traffic accidents due to the blackout. It is all a bit maddening. Not that I wish for there to be bombings and whatnot, but the constant waiting and worrying just wears down one's nerves. Everybody is on edge, but nothing is happening. It's just "business as usual". Well, except for the barrage balloons hovering above the city, and the sand bags lining the roads, which have yet to be of any use to us. One hardly notices them anymore, however. I feel as though it is the calm before the storm, and when the storm finally hits, it will crash upon an already weary people.

The rationing hasn't really begun yet, which is fortunate. I haven't joined the Red Cross or the Women's Land Army, for there really isn't the need yet. I am still working at the office I've been at for the past year, and still living in that house in London. I put up my blackout curtains each night, and take my gas mask with me everywhere I go. Just like everybody else around me.

To help pass the time, and soothe my nerves, I've been sewing some new clothes for myself. The material is hard to come by, but I haven't had a new dress in so long, that I thought it would be a fun project. The economy has been so terrible here over the past several years that new clothes are quite a rarity. I bought a pattern and am trying to follow it, but it's slow-going. I've never been much of a seamstress, but the stitching is good to help keep me calm in the evenings. I bought a nice navy blue cotton which should be sturdy and last a long time.

Albus, I must tell you about something fun that happened a couple of weeks ago. A few other girls from the offices around mine, and I, went out for a night on the town. We stopped at the pub for supper before going to the cinema. We saw a movie called The Wizard of Oz. It was the most enchanting movie I have ever seen! Oh, Albus, you should have seen the colors! Such bright, vibrant colors! I can hardly describe it. The wizard in the movie was hardly like one of us, but that makes sense seeing as the movie was made by Muggles. Oh, and how beautifully Judy Garland sings! Her career is really going places; I think she has a bright future ahead of her. The movie just raised my spirits so much that it made it much easier to return to the nothing. I think I might go see that movie again soon.

Well, that's all for now. I hope the school is having a wonderful feast tonight in celebration of the holiday. I hope to hear all about it.

Yours Truly,

Adriana/Annie

14 November, 1939

My Dear Adriana/Annie,

I am happy to hear that you are keeping a low profile so far, and doing as all the other Muggles do, as far as precautions go. I am glad that nothing terrible has happened yet, though I can understand how fragile your nerves must be. Perhaps the war will end before anything bad will happen. You never know how a war might go, after all…

I am amused at the thought of you becoming so domestic, and sewing your own clothes. When I think of some of the dresses I used to buy you, I cannot help but wonder how your own will turn out. But that is unkind of me. I did not know that clothing has been so scarce of late. If I had known, I would surely have provided you with anything you had needed. I still will, if you would like me to.

This movie sounds quite interesting. Perhaps we could see it together some time when I can get a night away from the school. I would love to see how Muggles interpret the Wizarding World with no actual knowledge about it. That is one way I feel in which Muggles are superior to those of us in the Wizarding World: their imaginations seem to know no bounds.

All-Hallows Eve went swimmingly here at the school. We had a grand feast, and the students indulged in all manner of sweets and puddings. A few of them ate so much they took sick and ended up in the Hospital Wing, but that was the extent of the excitement, really.

Keep up the good work. I like to hear that you're making friends, and staying safe. I am proud of you.

Love,

Albus


	3. Waiting

20, November, 1939

Albus,

The rationing has begun here. I am allowed two sausages, one egg, and a half-cup of sugar a week. I am sure to develop a love of vegetables during this war…Tea, meat, cheese, everything is being rationed. I have to take my ration book with me to the shop and am only allowed to buy whatever I have tickets for. Some of the girls and I are planning on putting our tickets together and buying and sharing food. We might have to get pretty creative.

There's still nothing to speak of in terms of battles here, though we have lots of planes flying around. You get used to the sound, though. I am hearing reports over the wireless about actions being taken in Finland. Those damned Russians are always trying to take advantage of any situation they can. They're worse than Slytherins! I hope the Finns put up a good fight against them. I've heard that the Norwegians will be helping them if necessary.

My dress is nearly done. I just have to find the right buttons for it, though they are nearly non-existent right now. I might have to take some off my old clothes, or maybe I'll transfigure some. I hope all is well at the school. We're getting closer to Christmas, which should be interesting here. I wonder if there will be any turkeys or hams available, somehow I doubt it. Maybe just a slice!

-Adriana

5, December, 1939

Adriana,

Enclosed you will find ten navy blue buttons. Use the ones you need and keep the extra for later if you ever need them. I want your dress to look nice.

I am sorry that the food situation is beginning to look so dire. You are always welcome to come up to the school for a meal, or to live…But you are right, you will probably be eating a lot of vegetables from here on out! I suppose that could be considered healthy.

I have been hearing reports about Russia and Finland as well. I have made connections to some of the smaller schools around Europe over the years, and manage to stay in touch with them. I fear the wisdom of beginning such a battle in the dead of winter, but then again, I am not a military man. I can only hope there is little or no bloodshed before a peace is waged between the two.

I do hope you'll join me for Christmas, Adriana. There will be plenty of turkey and ham, and I would love to see you again. It's been too long. I would send you some, but I don't think the owls could manage to fly a turkey to you without the Muggles noticing…Perhaps a mincemeat pie?

-Albus


	4. Christmas

5, January, 1940

Adriana,

Well, here we are, a new year, a brand new start. I was so happy that you came up to spend the holidays with me. Headmaster Dippet was quite interested to hear all that has transpired thus far with the war. I think this might be a good time to write to him, asking about allowing the children to stay at school for the summer holiday.

I hope you managed to eat your fill of Christmas supper, and enjoyed the extra basket of food the house elves prepared for you. I can assure you I had nothing to do with it, but when they heard of your rationing plight, I'm afraid they insisted. And you know how insistent house elves can be. Who was I to say no?

The students enjoyed having a new face at the holiday supper table. Young Miss McGonagall seemed to relish giving you the grand school tour, and showing you to your room. I noticed you pulled a Christmas cracker with her as well. You two must have taken a liking to one another.

And I must admit, it was rather enjoyable ringing in the New Year with you. You know that we can never be what we once were, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company still. I believe friendship will be a good thing for us.

Good luck in the coming winter months with rations and making-do. If the house elves take it upon themselves to send you more food from time to time, know that it was entirely their doing. I respect your wishes to live and suffer as the Muggles are. Perhaps you can share the food with your girlfriends, and tell them you procured it through the black market.

-Yours Faithfully,

Albus

P.S. Your blue dress turned out beautifully and you looked fabulous in it. All your hard work really paid off.

12, January, 1940

My Dearest Albus,

You must thank the house elves for the food, but I do not want them to go to any trouble over me. It is delicious, however, and the girls at work do appreciate it. I now have the reputation as the girl who can get anything from the black market.

Christmas was wonderful, I did quite enjoy the time I spent with Minerva. What a delightful young girl she is, so knowledgeable about the school and all the goings-on of the young folk. She was quite eager to tell me everything about the school's long history.

Oh, and I must tell you, you needn't have warned me about Professor Slughorn. He didn't make any attempt to "collect" me at all. In fact, he didn't seem interested in me whatsoever. I think somebody gave him a bag of candied pineapple and he spent most of his time eating it. It's all for the best, anyway, because the only thing he'd be able to get from me would be ration tickets. And judging by his rather portly appearance, I would wager to bet he'd not be very interested in those.

The one who surprised me the most, however, was that young lad Riddle you spoke of. He didn't seem sullen at all. He ate well at the dinner and joined the other children in the games later that day. Perhaps getting to stay at the school for a fun holiday instead of having to return to the orphanage cheered him up.

Riddle would be a good candidate to stay for the summer holiday. Rationing will be hitting the orphanages rather hard I would imagine. And what's more, if anything happens in the city, the children will be the first ones evacuated to the country. It will be rather hard to gather these children back and return them to the school in September if they've been shipped out to who knows where. You're right, the time has come for me to write to Dippet about it. Many of the children were evacuated last year, but most are back now since nothing has happened yet. But it won't stop the government from sending them away again if need be.

I am glad that you liked my dress. I was worried about it not looking good enough. I didn't want to appear too shabby before your friends. Oh, and if you see two of those buttons you gave me lying around somewhere, save them for me, will you? I had a couple in my pocket because Minerva had wanted to show me how she could transfigure them into mice, and I'm afraid they scurried off and got lost. But I'm sure they'd have turned back into buttons by now.

Well, Albus, thank you once again for a wonderful holiday. It was nice to have someone to kiss again on New Year's Eve. It gives me strength to go on with my situation to know that you truly care.

-Adriana


	5. Hoping

12 February, 1940

Dear Headmaster Dippet,

I hope this letter finds you well. I met you over the Christmas holiday, when I came to visit Albus Dumbledore. You found my experience in Muggle London to be quite interesting. Unfortunately it is getting more and more interesting by the day. The war wages on here. Rationing has picked up since I saw you over the holidays. The Muggle government is controlling much of our lives. They tell us how much we can buy, what we can buy, and in some cases, even where we must live and work.

I am writing to you to implore you to allow the Muggleborn students to stay at Hogwarts for the summer holiday. It is still a long way off, but such things usually take a lot of time to coordinate. In the event of bombing by the Germans, the plan is to evacuate all the children out of London and the larger cities around the island, into the country. They will be divided up and sent to Muggles to stay for the duration of the war. These students will not be able to make their way back to London for the train in September, nor will it be safe for them to attempt it.

The Muggleborn students will have to deal with rations and gas masks, and hiding out in fallout shelters to survive, certainly not a good environment for anybody to try and retain any of their training from the previous year. For their safety, it is imperative that they remain at Hogwarts. Perhaps their families could join them too, or at least any siblings who would be evacuated as well. Hogwarts is a safe haven in this troubled time. It has weathered many storms, and it is time to open the doors to those who need refuge now, more than ever.

Please consider speaking to the Ministry about this. You could help keep the children safe, and possibly even save lives by doing so.

Cordially,

Adriana Orendes

3, March, 1940

Dear Miss Orendes,

It was good to hear from you. I have thought of your plight a few times since the Christmas holiday, and how this war will affect the Muggleborn students at Hogwarts. I am quite concerned for their welfare, and want to make sure that the times they are away from school are times they won't have to worry for the basics in their lives.

I wrote to the Ministry, asking that we might keep the school open for the summer holiday in order to let the Muggleborn student population have a safe place to stay. Unfortunately, what I heard in response was rather disheartening. Apparently it is the Ministry's official position that the Wizarding World not get tangled up with Muggle affairs. Because the Muggle government is so closely controlling its citizens, the risk of being noticed by them is too great to allow the Muggleborn students to stay at the school.

I am afraid I will be unable to allow the students to stay during the summer holiday, though I wish more than anything to be able to do so. My hands are tied, unfortunately. Perhaps if you wrote to the Minister for Magic, you would be able to persuade him to look at it differently. If he heard from somebody living through it personally, maybe he'd be more inclined to allow the students to stay.

Good luck in this fight, my dear girl. I hope you will be able to help change some minds. Perhaps the next time we communicate will be to congratulate one another in having managed to secure the students' safety through the summer months of what is looking to be, a rather long war to come.

Yours truly,

Headmaster Armando Dippet


	6. Imploring

19, March, 1940

To Minister Broughton,

Thank you for taking the time to read this humble letter. I am writing to implore you to consider keeping Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry open during the summer holiday. The Muggleborn student population needs a safe place to live for the duration of the war. I am living in Muggle London currently, and can personally attest to what is going on.

Everybody must carry a gas mask, and all our food is now being rationed by the Muggle government. In the event of bombing by the Germans, all the children will be evacuated from the larger cities and taken to live with Muggles in the countryside. This will make it next to impossible for Muggleborn students to return to London in time to go to school in September, particularly if there is bombing in the city. It will be very dangerous for students to try to make it to Platform 9 ¾ for the train.

I don't know how much the Ministry is looking into the current situation in the Muggle world. You may want to know that the Germans have bombed Scapa Flow, a naval base just off the coast of Scotland, and are growing bolder by the day. I can guarantee you that it won't be long before the bombs reach England.

The Ministry is located in London, surely you must be somewhat aware of what is happening out there. Do you not care for the safety and well-being of your youngest and most vulnerable citizens? Please do the right thing, and allow the school to remain open during the summer holiday.

Sincerely,

Annie Robinson

10, April, 1940

Dear Miss Robinson,

I can assure you that the Ministry is monitoring the situation in the Muggle world carefully. We feel that the threat does not warrant any changes in conduct at this time. This war will most likely blow over soon, and things will return to normal.

It is the decision of the Minister that the school close over the summer, as it always has. The Muggleborn students will return to their homes, just as the pureblood students will. The Minister feels that it would send a bad message for Muggleborn students to receive preferential treatment over purebloods. All students should be treated equally. It would be wrong to expect the generous grants Hogwarts receives from its many benefactors to pay for the upkeep of the school, the supplies, and the professor's salaries, to go to a minority of students. The benefactors of Hogwarts generously grant money to the school for all of the students to be able to benefit from.

Thank you for sharing your concern with the Minister. He does like to be kept informed of what is bothering his constituents. And speaking of constituencies, the Ministry has no record of an Annie Robinson living in Muggle London. And there are no Annie Robinsons on our list of Squibs. Your letter was untraceable. Would you give us some more information of your identity? Perhaps we made a clerical error and forgot to add your name to one of our lists. If you would please reply to this letter, we will be able to set our records straight. Thank you in advance.

Sincerely,

Angela Clarkston, Secretary to Minister Broughton

A/N: The Minister for Magic's name is unknown for this time period, so I have created one.


	7. Catching Up

12, May, 1940

My Dear Albus,

It's been a while since we've written. I hope you are all right. I have been corresponding with Headmaster Dippet as well as the Minister for Magic; however, I have been unable to persuade anybody to allow Hogwarts to remain open during the summer holidays. And I can assure you, Headmaster Dippet is not the problem. The Muggleborn students will have to do the best they can at their homes, I suppose. All we can do is pray that there is no bombing until school starts in September.

So much is going on in the war right now. The Krauts have invaded so many countries and they're getting closer and closer to our island. We're surrounded. They've gone into France! Have you been writing to the people at Beauxbatons? I hope they're doing all right, they must be terrified. And not just France, Albus, but they've gone into Norway and Denmark, and Belgium as well. The nations are falling like dominoes into Nazi hands, and the dominoes are falling in our direction.

I must admit, Albus, I'm scared. This is no longer a fun adventure in which we roll up our sleeves and make do with less. The nobility of it all is wearing off. I have nightmares that one day I'll wake up to a Nazi smashing down my door and shooting me. And yet, I can't leave. There is no respite for the Muggles living through this, so why should I escape? We're in this together, and I intend to see it through to the end. Whatever that end may be.

There is one ray of hope in all of this, however: We have a new Prime Minister. Winston Churchill. I hope he's a bit more effective than Neville Chamberlain was. We need a strong, aggressive leader at this time, and I hope this Churchill is it. He's only been around a couple of days, so I don't know much about him yet.

Well Albus, I don't want you to worry about me. "Business as usual" is our motto, and I am trying to adhere to that. I won't let the Krauts beat me. I will put my fears behind me, and carry on. After all, I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing.

Keeping Calm and Carrying on,

Adriana

5, June, 1940

Adriana,

I have been keeping up with the war, and heard about the Germans bombing Paris. The students and professors at Beauxbatons are safe at the school, and due to the proximity of the enemy, their Ministry has decided to keep them at the school for the duration of the war. Apparently some Ministries are capable of making good decisions…That must be nice…

Adriana, I don't want you to be frightened. The Germans won't hurt you, and you know that. Just think about all the protections you have around you every night before falling asleep, and hopefully that will give you the strength to keep going. And you can always brew yourself a Dreamless Sleep potion if nothing else.

I think your Winston Churchill might turn out to be a very good leader. I've been reading up on him, and I think he has the strength Britain needs to defeat Germany. But I'm no clairvoyant, so I can make no promises.

The end of the school year is fast approaching, and the students will be returning to their homes. I will be returning to my cottage in Cholderton as well. Perhaps you could come for an extended visit. My door is always open to you.

Well Adriana, I know you will manage to "keep calm and carry on". You want to do your Prime Minister and your King proud. You will be a shining example of proper English decorum and strength in the face of danger. I am proud of you.

Yours Always,

Albus


	8. Preparing

15, July, 1940

Albus,

I made it safely back to London after visiting you, and have come back to madness I'm afraid. Things are quite hectic in the city these days. Now that France has fallen to the Krauts, they've turned their sights on us. The first bombs started falling a few days ago. None in London yet, mostly in the industrial areas. But they're here, they've come. And it's just a matter of time before they get to London. It makes me glad that I came to visit you in the country. Things are so calm and peaceful there. You'd never know there was a war on. But I'm glad you have a Muggle wireless so I could keep up with the latest news. I need to know what is going on, and all the news about France has been so intense lately, but it helps to know what we're heading into. I just hope we don't surrender so easily, or at all. I'd rather die as an Englishwoman than live as a Kraut Nazi.

People around the city are trying to just go about their days as if nothing was happening. We smile at one another, remain patient as we stand in line to buy our food, and go to our jobs like normal. I started to sew another dress, to calm my nerves. Green this time. It goes well with my gas mask.

I've been wondering, when the bombing starts, will the owls still be able to get through? Won't it be dangerous for them to fly in a battle? When the bombing starts, I will try to get one last letter to you, so you can decide if we should continue writing or not. I would hate for one of the owls to be killed. And I definitely think it's too dangerous for them to transport food, it's far too cumbersome for them.

Enjoy the rest of your holiday, and stay safe.

-Adriana

15, August, 1940

Adriana,

The bombings are becoming more intense around the country. I hope your office isn't near any of the factories, because that's where the Germans are targeting now. Do you have a bag with all your emergency supplies in it? If not, I would like you to create one. Keep your gas mask, identity card, and some extra money in it. Also, whatever possessions you most value, shrink them and put them in it too. Keep it with you at all times. Just in case.

Also, if you feel comfortable with it, you might want to withdraw all your money out of the Muggle bank and keep it on your person. You never know what will be targeted when the bombs hit London. I'd hate for your bank to get blown up with your money still inside. If you wish, you can send it to me and I can open up an account in your name at Gringotts. It'll be very safe there, as you know.

The owls know best when to fly, so I will leave it to their discretion to get a letter through. They know to take as much time as they need to stay safe. But I agree, packages of food are just too large for them. I am afraid you'll have to live off rations again. That is a shame, for I couldn't help but notice how thin you're getting. Hopefully I helped fatten you up a bit during your visit.

I'm sure your new dress will be lovely, though make sure that it's a shade that goes well with your skin tone. Your olive skin doesn't always warrant a green, but a nice gem tone might be lovely.

School starts up in a fortnight, so I will be returning to Hogwarts in about a week to get ready. The students just have two weeks to get through before returning to the safety of the Wizarding World, for which I am eternally grateful. I will write again after the start of the year, I fear I will be too busy to do so beforehand.

I'm serious about that bag, Adriana. Go do it as soon as you've finished reading this. I want you to stay safe.

-Albus


	9. Blitz

16, September, 1940

Albus,

The bombing has started. Day and night, with no stop. Every night they come, flying over us and dropping their bombs at random. Every morning we get up, walk through the rubble to our jobs, and try to get through the day, hoping that nothing hits our buildings. But each night they're still there. The sirens are so loud they keep me awake, not like I could sleep with the sounds of the plane engines and the bombs dropping. Do you have any idea how loud that is? How can I sleep when I know that all around me people are dying? And they have, Albus. Hundreds of people have been killed in just over a week, and many more times that have been injured. I see people limping in the streets, and bleeding, and shrouded bodies being carried out on stretchers as rescuers go around sifting through piles of smouldering bricks and wood that were once houses. One morning on my way to work I even saw a dead body in a front yard. Somebody trying to run for a bomb shelter, but didn't make it in time. How many more bodies will I see before this is over?

The children are being evacuated to the country. Trying to get anywhere by train is next to impossible right now. Mothers of young children, and expectant mothers, as well as injured people are also being evacuated. Only the young and able are allowed to stay. And each day more and more young men leave to join the battle. But the rest of us go about our day, business as usual.

I caught my stocking on a piece of metal sticking out of the road a few day ago, and it ripped a huge hole in it. There are no more stockings in all of London, or at least none that I can find. I can't decide if I should fix it with magic or throw both of them away and do without. I feel like it's cheating if I fix it. Nobody else gets to wave a wand and fix things so why should I? I don't have a wand, but you know what I mean. I just don't know what to do. What do you think I shoul**-**

18, September, 1940

Albus,

Sorry for the ink stain there. I was writing when a bomb went off a block away and the shock of it knocked a book off my shelf and onto my arm. That's the closest one has come to me. I decided that was close enough, and left to go to the underground station. They've set them up as shelters now so people can sleep there at night and not worry about getting bombed. It was odd sleeping with a hundred strangers in a cot in the middle of a train station, but it was better than letting books pommel me.

I took your advice and created a bag, I took it with me to the station. It did make me feel better to have it with me. Did you get my letter with the money? I have kept half of it for emergencies, but I think depositing the rest into Gringotts might not be a bad idea. But would you mind putting it into your vault? I don't want them to get my name. The Ministry is already looking for me, I don't need to make it any easier for them.

When I got home after my night in the shelter, all my windows had been blown out, and all the books I have were scattered on the floor. There's no glass to be had anywhere, so I took my blackout curtains and taped them to the window frames. It's dark, but better than nothing.

Oh, I see that I was asking you what to do about my stockings before I was so rudely interrupted. You know what, Albus? It doesn't matter anymore. The Muggles don't get to fix their stockings, and I don't want to stand out from them. There are more important things in life than stockings.

I think your mail owl is upset with me for keeping him inside with me tonight. It's just not safe to let him out. He flew off the night I was at the station, but he came back when I returned home. I gave him a piece of my sausage, since I can't eat all of it. I haven't had to worry about rations lately because I haven't had much of an appetite. A bit of potato is all I can manage to eat most days. But maybe I'll go to the fish and chip shop on Friday with my friends. I could use a night out.

Carrying On,

Adriana

10, October, 1940

Adriana,

My dear…you must shut those visions out of your mind. Do not dwell on them, for you cannot change it. You cannot undo what has already been done.

I am glad to hear you're still safe, but that was much too close of a call for you. I really must insist that you come here to the school. I cannot stand the idea of you sleeping in a train station with strangers. You are keeping all your worldly goods with you, somebody could try to take them from you. Please tell me you'll do this. Please tell me you'll come up to the school. We can find you a place in Hogsmeade where you can live in until the war is over. You'll be safe there and I can keep an eye on you.

Please say you'll come. The coldest months are yet to come and you have no windows in your home and are sleeping in train stations. Your living as the Muggles do is noble, but now it is just madness. I really must insist.

Adriana, I care deeply for you, and wish only for you to be safe. Respond to this as soon as you can so we can make arrangements.

-Albus


	10. Concern

20 October, 1940

Adriana ,

Are you all right? The owl returned my last letter to you unopened and unread. Why wasn't it able to deliver it to you? Has the bombing gotten so bad the owls can no longer get through? If I don't hear from you in the next two weeks I'm flooing to Diagon Alley to find you myself.

-Albus


	11. Safe and Sound

31, October, 1940

My Dear Albus,

I'm so sorry to have frightened you. Don't bother coming to London to find me, I'm no longer there. I'd better explain what happened and where I am now. The Friday after I sent out that last letter to you, I went to the fish and chip shop with my girlfriends for supper. We really needed a night for some amusement and distraction. You'll be happy to know that I ate all of my fish and chips. I came to be happy for it too, for it was the last food I'd eat for at least two days.

While the girls and I were at the shop, the bombing started up again. We quickly finished our food and ran to the nearest underground station to hunker down for the night. We slept there until the next morning before venturing back to our homes. By the time I reached the end of my block I could tell that something was horribly wrong. There was so much smoke everywhere I could hardly see, but I made my way to my house, only to find that it wasn't there anymore. My block had been hit by the bombs, and while I'd been sleeping in the train station, my house had been burning to the ground. There was nothing left but charred bricks and bits of wood. I tried walking through some of it to look for anything to salvage, but there was nothing. My green dress I'd been working on, my books, my trinkets, all gone. I had the clothes I was wearing and the possessions in that bag you made me pack, and that was it.

My mind was completely blank, Albus. I had no idea where to go or what to do. I know now that I should have gone to Diagon Alley and flooed to the school, but at the time all I could think of was the fact that I was now one of the many homeless Londoners. Most of the others had been going on the trains with the evacuating children, to who knows where. I sat on the curb in front of my house for a long time, just staring out, feeling numb and confused. But then I realized that if I was going to leave I had to quit my job first. I couldn't just not show up on Monday; they would worry about me. So I walked to my employer's house, he lives only a few blocks from me, and explained my situation. He was very sorry for me, and insisted I take some money that he gave me to help me out.

I walked to the train station, but it was madness there. So many children and their mothers trying to board the trains; there was no way I would ever get onto one that day. I can't drive, and there are no cars to borrow, so I decided to walk. I followed close to the train tracks, until the ground got too rough, then I found the road and followed it. My mind was so blank the entire time, Albus. I didn't cry, I wasn't scared, I just put one foot in front of the other and kept walking. Even when I saw the planes flying overhead, or cars drive past me, I just kept walking. I soon realized I was headed West, towards Cholderton, so I decided to go to your house.

It's a lot longer to walk to your house from London than it might look on a map. By nightfall I was only about halfway, and it was getting too dark to keep walking. There was a farmhouse not too far off, so I ventured to ask there for lodging for the night. They were already housing evacuated children, so there were no extra rooms, but they were kind enough to let me sleep in their hayloft with a blanket. It was comfortable enough and I slept very well. By dawn I was back on the road. I hadn't eaten anything since Friday night, but I had no appetite.

I walked all day, and by that night I still wasn't at your house, but I was really close so I decided to just keep walking until I got there. I could hear planes and see them flying through the sky towards London.

I arrived at your house around one in the morning, and immediately went to your bedroom and slept for about two days. I was very hungry when I woke up and was so sad to find that there was no food in the house at all. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as the house has been empty since late August, but still, I wasn't thinking quite clearly at the time. Fortunately there are several lovely shops nearby that were open. I bought some potatoes and cabbage and made some soup which I've been eating ever since.

Now that I've come to a place I know and a place I can stay, at least for a time, the reality of what happened has started to hit me. I have lost my home, and given up my job, and cannot return to London now that I've left. I am homeless. Everything I loved about my home, is gone. Things I couldn't fit into that bag, like the way the morning light filtered through the window into the kitchen where I ate breakfast every morning before work. Or the way my pillow shaped perfectly around my ears at night to drown out noises from the street. I'll never find a pillow like that again. All of that is just gone now.

Albus, I like this cottage. Would you be all right with me staying here instead of Hogsmeade? I just don't feel comfortable in the Wizarding World. I can keep house for you while you're at the school. Maybe in the spring I can join the Women's Land Army and go work on a farm somewhere.

I look forward to hearing from you soon, Albus. And know, that I'm safe, warm, and fed now.

-Adriana


	12. Adjusting

7, November, 1940

My Dear Albus,

I was so happy to see you last week when you came to visit. I had a feeling you might actually come to see me, but I didn't want to ask in case you were too busy. Seeing you and crying on your shoulder is exactly what I needed. I have been sleeping better since getting to see you again. You didn't have to bring such a huge basket of food for me, but I must admit to being very grateful for it. Rationing still goes on here out in the country as it does in the city.

I had no idea you'd be bringing a house elf with you. You didn't have to worry about me like that, Albus, I can take care of myself. But, Didi is such a lovely house elf, we get along famously. I've never been taken care of by one before, so I'm not too familiar with how to treat her. I know I'm not supposed to give her any clothes, and you told me about the Butterbeer effect, but I feel that she does too much. She barely sleeps, barely eats, and won't let me do anything for her. I hardly have anything to occupy my time.

I wish it was spring so I could work on some gardening. I love to garden but I can't do it in the city. Well, actually, I think I'd love to garden, but I've never done it before. So I'm looking forward to the spring so I can try it out. What sorts of things do you think you could grow here? I was thinking carrots and potatoes. Maybe cabbages and peas too. We're supposed to grow our own food, a "victory garden" they call it. That way, more food can be sent to the troops to eat.

In the meantime I am reading all of your books, taking long walks around the village and countryside. I've started making friends with some of the ladies there, and already two of them have stopped by for afternoon tea! Didi stays in the bedroom when they come so she won't frighten them. I managed to make a bit of a gingerbread using mashed carrots for sweetness. There's not much sugar to be had lately. I saved up my egg rations for two weeks to be able to make it, and I'm quite proud at how it turned out. My guests were impressed. I like being able to present delicious food to guests, it makes me feel so domestic! Maybe I'll make you something special for Christmas this year, and bring it to the school with me when I visit. What would you like? Something that doesn't require too many eggs or flour or sugar. But anything else I shouldn't have a problem making. Unless it requires a lot of meat. So, if you would like something made out of potatoes or cabbages or maybe fish, I can make that for you. It will be delicious, I promise.

Love Always,

Adriana

16, November, 1940

My Dearest Adriana,

I am so happy to hear you're adjusting so well to the countryside. I am so comforted to know you are out of harm's way now. I know it might take some adjustment having Didi with you, but I think you shouldn't be alone right now. You've been through a lot lately and having some company will be good for you.

There are some wonderful people in the village; I am sure you will make some friends there. And in the spring you can most definitely put in a garden on the property. Goodness knows it's big enough. You could feed half of Hogwarts with the vegetables you could grow on the land around the cottage! Adriana! I have just had the most extraordinary idea! But I must think about it for a while before sharing it with you.

I look forward to seeing you at Christmas, my dear, and I am sure whatever you make for me will be wonderful. I am happy to hear you'll be joining us again. We all need a bit of cheer this year, don't we?

I will write again soon when I have worked out some of the details of my brilliant idea.

-Albus


	13. Anticipation

1, December, 1940

Albus,

What in the world is all this about a brilliant idea? I know all your ideas are brilliant, of course, but you seem particularly excited about this one. It's quite unlike you. Let me see if I can guess what it is. You had been writing about the land around the cottage being large enough to feed half the school if we planted a victory garden. Is that it? You want to take up farming as a second career? That's not much to get so excited about, in my opinion. Carrots and potatoes are hardly anything to jump up and down over. It must be something much more exciting than crops. Oh Albus, I simply cannot imagine what you've got cooking. You must tell me what this plan of yours is, and soon, or I'll simply burst from curiosity!

On another note, I have been preparing for Christmas and the cottage smells divine! Cloves and cinnamon are positively the best smells in the world, I think. I've been having trouble finding things for sweetness, since the blockades are making it difficult for our food supplies to arrive. I think the Germans intend to starve us into submission, but I'll eat grass and boiled shoe leather before I give in to them! Anyway, I've been having a bit of success with the mashed carrots, and I managed to find a small tin of marmalade which I've been using very sparingly. There's no more honey or molasses on this whole island, I think, and with only a half cup of sugar a week, there's not much to spare for baking. But, I've been saving it all, as well as all of my eggs, butter, and flour so I'll have enough to make something really special for you. I was thinking I could make my baklava for you. I remember that was always your favourite. I just have to track down some nuts, those are nearly impossible to find.

Didi and I are getting on smashingly! She manages to make the most delicious meals in spite of the meager rations. And do you know what else? I found out that she's an excellent dancer! In the evening, we listen to the news on the wireless and then I turn on music to soothe my nerves. You should see her do the Charleston, it's brilliant! My Charleston's a little bit rusty I must admit, but I'm getting plenty of practice! Maybe I should become one of those dancing girls at the dance halls who comforts lonely soldiers. That might be fun.

Love Always,

Adriana

15, December, 1940

My Dear Adriana,

I am afraid you'll have to wait a little while longer to hear about my idea. We can discuss it over drinks at the Three Broomsticks when you visit in a couple weeks. It's a rather involved idea that will require quite a bit of work from both of us. I wouldn't plan on joining the Women's Land Army just yet. I think I have just the thing for you to do to serve your country.

I am thrilled to hear that you and Didi are getting on so well. I have never heard of a house elf who dances, you may have made a new discovery! I miss dancing with you. We'll have to go out dancing some time. Perhaps the New Year's Masque. It's held every year by the Ministry of Magic, though I usually make excuses to not attend. Having a beautiful dancing partner to show off might be reason enough to make an appearance. When we go to Hogsmeade, we'll have a dress made for you. Actually, I would like you to have several outfits made, since all your other clothes were destroyed in the bombing. It would be my gift to you.

I remember your baklava well. Please do not deprive yourself of precious ingredients on my behalf. You can always make some in the kitchens at the school when you come up for the holidays. I am looking forward to seeing you soon.

Yours,

Albus


	14. New Year

6, January, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

It saddens me that the holidays are already over and done with and that you're back at the cottage. I truly enjoyed having you here. I really enjoyed your baklava. I didn't realize how much I missed it. And I hope you enjoyed yourself. I know you don't like large crowds, but you did very well. I didn't have time before you arrived to warn you that most of the students were staying at the school this year, but I think it was wonderful how you planned out the pantomime show. It was a real hit—especially the Punch and Judy puppet show. The older students might have rolled their eyes, but I know they enjoyed it. They just didn't want to be seen enjoying it.

I hope you are enjoying your new clothes. I know you feel five outfits are excessive, but think of how long they'll last you. They're all sturdy materials and very well made. They'll last for years, as long as you don't have to keep taking them in too much. Your blue dress you wore last year, I noticed, was much smaller this year. I think our plans for the spring and summer months couldn't have come at a better time. The next time I see you, I don't want you to be any thinner, or I will be sending owls with baskets of food each week to you.

You seem to have made fast friends with Professor Merrythought. She mentioned to me just the other day how she misses seeing you. I'm so glad I thought to introduce you to her. You need more women friends, and besides me, have hardly any contacts in the Wizarding World. It can never hurt having connections and friends. The more I think about it, the more I see that she would be a wonderful addition to our plans. Feel free to write to her and fill her in.

It seems as though we will have to continue our correspondence by letter only, until the summer. It would be lovely to have you visit for the spring holidays, but I fear you'll be far too busy. The time will pass quickly, and then we'll be able to spend the entire summer holiday together. Not alone, but together.

My toes are still tapping from the New Year's Masque. I don't know why I avoided it for so long. I love dancing and music, and I had a grand time. I know you did too, in spite of the large group of strangers. You had fun dancing with all the men, and I hope with myself as well. Though I noticed you had one man in particular who tried to occupy all your time. I should have warned you about Lucian Malfoy. He's a rather tenacious man to say the very least. His son Abraxas is a student at the school, and as they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But anyway, every time you managed to dodge him, he somehow found you again. I suppose I should have rescued you, but I just found it all so amusing. That is horrible of me, I know, but you were never in any danger. I would have intervened had I sensed it was getting out of control. But I know you well enough to know you can handle just about anything. Malfoy has had his comeuppance coming to him for a long time, and I for one enjoyed witnessing it. I think his wife did too. The question is, did you know that was the Minister for Magic standing next to him while you dumped a glass of wine over his head? It was very difficult not to laugh hysterically, it took all of my energy not to.

Well my girl, it has been a Christmas holiday for the record books. I look forward to what the future holds, and to seeing you once again come summer.

All my Love,

Albus

12, January, 1941

Dear Albus,

I had a wonderful time up at the school. Yes, a little warning might have been nice about the enormous crowd, but couldn't be helped I suppose. Was the entire student-body there this year? It's been a while since I've been around so many people, though I did spend some intimate nights in the London Underground station with what felt like half the city. Luckily the students kept to themselves mostly. Although I had a lovely talk with Miss McGonagall when I arrived. It seems she's rather concerned about her family in Glasgow. Her sisters have been evacuated and she doesn't know where they are. I hope you're keeping a close eye on the students who are so closely affected by the war, Albus. They really need it.

I think you're right, the pantomime was wonderful. The students really did all the work, I just gave them the idea. They all worked so hard and had so much fun. The Punch and Judy puppet show was hilarious. I think Orion Black and Pomona Sprout might have successful careers as puppeteers some day if they wish. And Hagrid's performance as Captain Hook in the Peter Pan play was quite amusing. Who knew that Tom Riddle and Minerva would make such an excellent Peter and Wendy? There's nothing better than a good show at Christmas to forget the problems in the world. I think everybody's spirits were raised.

Was it me or did it seem like there was so much more food this year than last year? I could only eat a bite of everything, there was so much! I tried to eat some of the goose but it was just too rich. I can't eat very rich things anymore, I'm afraid. I'm sure it was delicious. I will try not to get too much thinner, but Albus, I just can't eat anymore. What this war is doing to my nerves…When it's over, I think I shall need a very long holiday. Maybe I'll go live in Iceland for a while. I'm sure it's a very quiet place to live.

I am very glad you introduced me to Galatea. She is a wonderful person, and one I hope will be a friend for some time to come. She has wonderful taste in clothes, as you can attest to, seeing as she designed the dress I wore to the Masque. I will definitely pass on your idea to her. I suppose it's not really something you can talk about very openly at the school. I think having her help, if she's willing, would be a wonderful plan. More hands will be quite helpful.

And now, let's discuss the Masque, shall we? I did love getting to wear that gorgeous dress, though I couldn't help but wonder how many ration tickets it would have taken to get the material in the Muggle world. I felt so elegant, not something I get to feel very often anymore. You always manage to make me feel special. I loved getting to dance with you, it's not something we did much when we were together, but I can't help but wish we had. It started off great, dancing, listening to lovely music, sharing dances with handsome men, but then that man insisted on dancing with me! I was able to handle it myself, but I do wish you hadn't gotten so much pleasure out of my discomfort, Albus. That Lucian Malfoy is an odious man who will not take "no" for an answer! Believe me, I have no intentions of ever getting entangled with the Malfoys. I don't need people like that in my life. The first dance was nice enough. He was polite, suave, and quite handsome. It was when he opened his mouth to speak that things sort of went downhill. He talked politics, which I suppose is appropriate at a Ministry-sponsored dance, but the vile things he said…He assumed I was pureblood. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but when he starting saying things like Muggles deserved the war and everything that came with it, and that he hoped by the time it was over there'd be significantly less Muggles in the world to deal with, I couldn't. I did my best to be polite, and demure, and allow him to have his opinion, I really did. And I had no idea we were standing next to the Minister for Magic himself when I accused them of conspiring together to aid in the killing of Muggles and the Muggleborn in the war. And I had no idea, until I did it, that I would be pouring my glass of red wine on his head. I really didn't. Maybe I went too far, and I should have apologized, but I just couldn't. It's a good thing we left after that or I'd probably be in Azkaban right now. I wonder if Mister Malfoy's hair is still red or if he dyed it back to blond…At least I used my real name that night and didn't mention keeping the school open in his presence or he might have remembered the letter I sent him. The Minister for Magic is already looking for Annie Robinson. That would not have gone well…Oh, we must go again next year! It was too much fun to miss out!

I'm sitting in the kitchen as I write this to you, Albus, and Didi is making tea. It's dark out now, but I think it's starting to snow. I think I'll start up a nice fire in the fireplace, and read a book. I don't have much time left to just relax, do I!

Love Always,

Adriana

A/N: The original story I wrote had me using the name "Janos" for Lucius Malfoy's father. Now that we have a real name, I have decided to honor it and use Abraxas from here on out instead.

Also, hopefully this link will work if you copy and paste it. This is what Adriana wore to the Masque.

.com/images/BD121%20%20%20%20%


	15. Grand Plans

2, February, 1941

Dear Galatea,

I hope the students are treating you well up at the school! Being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor must be so much work. Is it snowing and cold up there now? It is quite cold here but it hasn't snowed very much this far south. At least the weather was decent when I was up there for the holidays or it would have made walking to Hogsmeade much less fun.

Albus made a good choice, I think, in introducing us. I never thought I would have so much in common with a Ravenclaw, but I'm glad I do! It's wonderful to have somebody to talk to who knows how I feel about things. We must have talked for hours over the holidays. I only have Didi here to speak to, so sometimes I feel like I'm getting out of practice. And it's always more fun having somebody to go clothes shopping with. I haven't had a new dress in over a year, and that I made myself, so it was quite a treat to go to a shop and have clothes designed and made for me. Things like material are really hard to come by here in the Muggle world right now, as you might imagine. A lot of things are hard to come by in the Muggle world right now. It's even getting hard to find people around here, since all the men are leaving to fight in the war and a lot of the women are moving to cities to take their place. Having friends I can write to is nice.

Albus wanted me to fill you in on a plan he came up with. I will be helping him, and he was hoping you might be interested in joining in. If you felt like it of course. There's no obligation to assist, I only ask that you keep this to yourself. The less people that know, the better.

Albus owns a cottage and I am stayingt here for the duration of the war because my house in London was hit by the German bombs and burned down. But he also owns his family's home in Godric's Hollow. It's been closed up for years, and he feels the time has come to open it up again. The Ministry has not allowed Headmaster Dippet to keep Hogwarts open for the summer holiday, and we feel something must be done to protect the students. So, we are doing it on our own. Albus will be contacting the families of the Muggleborn and those pureblood students who live in harm's way, inviting them to allow the children to go to his house for the summer holiday. We plan to grow our own food, so we don't have to deal with the Ministry for assistance. It will be much better for the students, instead of having to be evacuated out of the cities and sent to the country to live with strangers. It would make returning to Hogwarts in September nearly impossible. Which, I fear, is the hope of many in the Ministry, hence the lack of support from them. An extra pair of hands will always welcome in this endeavour. We will be asking some of the mothers if they want to join their children here, so hopefully we will have some help from them, but otherwise, it'll just be Albus and myself. I'm rather looking forward to it. It makes me feel useful, and it gives the students somewhere safe to stay. I've never been den-mother to children before, so it will be a new experience for me, but I hope to do my best to offer my support to them.

I will be moving to Godric's Hollow in about a month's time in order to start preparing the gardens. There is space enough for several plots of vegetables as well as a small barn area to house a few goats if I can find them. Cows are far too scarce these days, but if we have a few goats, we could have enough milk to give to the children. I also hope to put in a chicken coop for some hens. The government only allots people one egg a week, so it will be better to have more available for so many people. I don't know much about barn animals, or gardens, but Albus found some books for me to read. I figure it can't be too difficult to figure this all out. The students won't come until June; I have about four months to learn everything. That ought to be plenty of time.

Do tell me you'll come by for a visit over the summer holiday if nothing else. I would love to see you again and get caught up with the latest gossip. I hope we can keep in touch while school is still in session. Don't let the children wear you down too much!

Your Friend,

Adriana Orendes

16, February, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

What a delight it was to get your letter. The students are challenging as they always are, but nothing I can't handle. It's always hard to get them motivated after the holidays when the weather is so dreary, so I plan extra fun lessons for them. I think it helps them stay interested.

I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed spending time with me over the holidays. I quite enjoyed getting to know you. Professor Dumbledore cares for you a great deal, I can tell by the way he looks at you. I feel honoured that you trusted me with your history, and know that you never have to worry that I will betray your trust.

Your plans for the summer holidays are quite ambitious, and I wish you and Professor Dumbledore all the best. The students do need to be taken care of and it is an outrage that the Ministry will not let the school remain open. I will do the best I can to help you two out in between my travels. I will be travelling to Argentina in search of new creatures to share with my classes, but I will help when I am here.

Are you sure you and Professor Dumbledore will be able to do all of this? It is an incredibly huge undertaking. It is one thing to be a professor at the school, but it is an entirely different thing to take a large group of children under your wing and care for them every hour of the day. Even the professors get time off, but you two will get no time to yourselves. Oh my dear…perhaps I should cancel my trip to South America and come stay with you. This is going to be so much work. And you will be single-handedly planting a farm this spring as well? My dear, you will exhaust yourself and then you won't be of use to anybody. You must find others to help you out, and not overexert yourself. You'll make yourself sick if you do.

I wish you and Professor Dumbledore all the luck in the world with this endeavour. I will help out in any way possible.

Your Friend,

Galatea Merrythought


	16. Brotherly Love

11, February, 1941

Aberforth,

It has been quite a while since we last spoke, and the time has come for me to tell you about my plans for the house. It has been locked up all these years, and there is now a need for it. I will be housing people there over the summer holiday. There is no need for you to participate, or even come to the house at all, I merely felt you had the right to know.

And on a related note, would you have a couple of nanny goats you would be willing to sell me? We will need the milk to provide to the guests. Let me know what an appropriate price would be and I will happily get you the money.

-Albus

13 February, 1941

Albus,

What is this you've got planned? Taking over the house? And who is "we"? Not that whore of yours, I hope. I don't know who you think you're fooling, flaunting her about town. She's not welcome at the house as far as I'm concerned. What are you planning? Opening a brothel? I won't have anything to do with it. Get your goats somewhere else. And keep the whore out of the house! I mean it!

-Aberforth

15 February, 1941

Aberforth,

Adriana is an integral part of my plan, and will be a fixture at the house quite soon. She is also quite capable of protecting herself should any trouble come her way, though I would hate for her to have to.

Stop calling her that name. You know nothing about her, and she deserves more respect than that.

I will do what I will with the house. It is legally mine. You can do nothing to stop me, and I'll thank you to stay away if you are unwilling to help.

I will get the goats from somebody else. Thank you for all your help, you've been just as pleasant to deal with as always.

-Albus


	17. Moving In

20 February, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

You must be busy packing up the cottage now, but I must take some of your time to give you a few instructions. When you come to the house, you will find seed packets for the garden, as well as a list of students, parents, and siblings who will be joining us. I will leave it up to you to decide who will go where.

There are rooms enough for everybody, but some of them will have to be converted into bedrooms. And I'm afraid the entire house will be in dire need of cleaning. It's been a half century since it was occupied; there's bound to be inches of dust everywhere.

I have been unable to procure goats, as of yet. Perhaps you could see if there are any goats in Godric's Hollow when you arrive. Enclosed are ten galleons for you to purchase them. Hopefully that is a sufficient amount.

And one final note. I fear I must warn you that things went badly when I spoke with Aberforth about the house. Do not accept any letters or packages the might come by Muggle or owl post unless they have my official seal on them. And keep an eye out for him. I don't think he'd do anything to you, but just in case…

You will be at the house in just a fortnight's time. I look forward to hearing how it all goes.

-Albus

13 March, 1941

Albus,

Well the move is done. It was an exhausting one, and you have no idea how much dust there is here. I practically needed to put on my galoshes before walking up the stairs to explore the second floor. Didi and I sure have our work cut out for us. And on top of that, I have to get the garden plots started. I think I'm going to leave Didi in charge of cleaning out the house, while I work outside. It's too cold out for a house elf. Oh, and I still haven't had time to go goat hunting, but hopefully in the next day or two I will.

I had an interesting experience my second day here. I had started to clean out one of the rooms and opened a desk drawer to dust it. The next thing I know, Adolf Hitler is in the room! Dressed in an honest to goodness Nazi uniform. He had a bayonet and a crazed look in his eye and started chasing me around the room. I was screaming so loudly I'm surprised you didn't hear it up at the school. Didi came running into the room to see what was the matter, and suddenly Hitler turned into a pile of clothes! It was a boggart! Oh it was so frightening at the time, though it sounds comical now. I dispatched with it quickly enough when I realized what was happening, but I needed a drink after that. I found an old bottle of Firewhisky and was taking a drink when the fireplace lights up and your brother pops out of it. We exchanged a few words in greeting, none of them polite, of course. He ordered me out of the house and informed me that he was going to pursue legal action to get the house taken out of your name and put into his. I screamed at him to get out of the house when he lunged at me. I threw the Firewhisky bottle at him and he ducked out of the way and back into the fireplace. He flooed out of there after a few more choice words in parting. I haven't seen or heard any sign of him since.

Do you really think he'll try to get the house put in his name? Maybe telling him about your plans was a bad idea…

I am continuing to clean, and waiting for a dry day to start working in the garden. That is going to be the most work, I believe. Oh, and I must tell you about your neighbour. She's already been over for tea twice, and seems to remember you when you were younger. Bathilda Bagshot, does that name ring a bell? She's a sweet lady, very lonely, and quite wanting for company. I have a feeling we may be seeing a lot of her over the summer holiday, as she lives just down the road. She goes on and on about you, and her great-nephew Gellert, who seems to be her pride and joy. She says you two knew each other. Is that true?

Well it has been an exciting couple of weeks, and as my candle is about to sputter and die, I will end this letter. I hope all is well at the school, and I look forward to hearing from you soon!

-Adriana


	18. Preparations

17 March, 1941

Adriana,

I was quite alarmed over your last letter. I had no idea my brother would go so far as to come to the house and attempt to assault you. I warned him against it and had assumed that would be enough. I see now that I was mistaken. My deepest apologies to you over any trauma he might have caused you. He has been dealt with, I can assure you. Though I try to live as a proper gentleman, there are some times when a man must sort things out in a more barbaric fashion. I blackened his eye, and broke two of his teeth, I believe. And to ensure that this never happens again, I did something I only do under the rarest of occasions: I used a Confundus charm on him. He now has no memory of what I told him about the house or the fact that you are there. As far as his bruised face, well, he now believes he got into a scuffle with a patron who was refusing to pay his tab. It is unfortunate that I had to go to such great lengths, but it is done.

And now, some questions to you. How goes the house cleaning? Are you and Didi making great progress? How does your garden grow? Has the rain stopped enough to allow you to start with the planting? It has to be done soon if there is to be food by the time we arrive in June. Have you procured the goats and chickens yet? There must be somebody nearby who can spare some.

In response to your questions in the last letter, yes, I do remember Miss Bagshot. She was a dear woman and I am glad you are able to help keep her company. And yes, I did know her great-nephew Gellert. We actually were quite good friends at one point in our youths, but you know how people drift apart over time…

Well I think this letter is quite long enough, and I will send it off to you now.

Happy Planting,

Albus

25 March, 1941

Albus,

Oh Albus, I'm sorry things had to turn out this way with Aberforth. It's such a shame you two have such a bad relationship. But at least he's no longer a threat to our plans, which is a good thing. I've been spending my evenings working on the list of guests, making sure I can fit families into rooms together and grouping the other children together. I am enclosing a copy of the list with this letter, feel free to add your thoughts and ideas to it, as you know the students best.

Didi and I have finally finished with the dusting and major cleaning of the house, and now I'm working on rearranging the rooms. I will start transfiguring beds and desks soon as well. And the gardens have been started. The weather's cleared out a bit and I broke up the surface of the ground and planted the seeds. It is so much more work than I ever thought it would be, Albus. I had to wrestle with a couple of garden gnomes over the seeds, but I managed to salvage the majority of them. I don't have much experience, well, any experience, with garden gnomes. I don't like them, I've learned.

I was able to procure two goats and four hens from local farmers. The magical community is faring much better through the war, and don't have as much of a problem parting with their livestock. Between the animals, the garden, and the combined ration tickets, we should be able to do all right. The food won't be fancy, but we should have enough that we won't go to bed hungry at night. Trust me, that is a wonderful thing.

I planted potatoes, carrots, cabbages, and peas. I am going to try and grow our garden without the use of magic, however, if the time approaches and the food isn't ready yet, I may "nudge" it along. Hopefully I won't need to. The animals have been set up in the shed, and I am going to work on a chicken coop so the birds can wander freely. I read that this is the healthiest way for them. It should also keep them safe from foxes or other predators. I don't mind using magic for those chores, however.

Well, I am going to listen to the wireless for a while now. It's been quite some time since I've been able to keep up with the events of the war. I'm sure something very important is happening somewhere. I hope all is well at the school, and please give my regards to Galatea. I will try to write her some time soon.

Love,

Adriana

List of students, and families staying with us:

Students:

Olive Hornby, 2nd year

Lance Hornby, 6th year

Tom Riddle, 4th year

Myrtle Williams, 2nd year

Minerva McGonagall, 6th year

Mundungus Fletcher, 3rd year

Rupert Edwards, 5th year

Jane Thomas, 3rd year

Families:

Elizabeth Brown, 5th year

-Mavis, mother

-Joshua, brother, aged 9

Alistaire Smith, 4th year

-Helen, mother

-Gordon, brother, aged 10

William Jones, 7th year

-Nan, sister, aged 15

-Ruth, sister, aged 13

Edith Moore, 4th year

-Randall, brother, aged 2

I have not yet decided the exact room situation, but I am sure it will all work out splendidly…


	19. Progress

10 April, 1941

My Dear Albus,

I am working very hard on the house, but am being driven to distraction and feeling so helpless. News of the war is coming in over the wireless and I have just heard that the Germans have invaded Greece! I may have been born in London, but my heart and soul are from Greece. It kills me to know those people are on my family's homeland, killing my fellow Greeks. I want to go there and throw all the Germans out. They aren't worthy to touch Greek soil.

Speaking of soil, the gardens really are coming along rather nicely. Some of the shoots have already begun to appear. Every day is still a battle with the garden gnomes. I really don't know what to do with them. I refuse to put down gnomeicides on the plants, because that's cruel for the gnomes and bad for the vegetables. I feel that garden gnomes have the right to exist; just not in _my_ gardens…Perhaps I can erect some fences or magic shields around the plots to keep them out.

I'm still working on the list of guests and figuring out the rooms. I think each mother will have her own room with her children, and I will put William Jones in the boys' room, and his two sisters in with the girls. There will be plenty of people to keep them company so they shouldn't be lonely. Why isn't their mother joining us? Anyway, I've also been thinking about what to do to keep the children occupied over the holiday. We can't just let them run loose over the countryside after all, but they don't want to sit and do lessons all day either.

I think we should divide the students up each day, and have them help us with the chores, but the rest of the time they can have free for themselves. It would be nice if we can get a lot of books to set up a library for them. The groups I thought of so far are these: Household chores, gardening, fishing, tending the livestock, and queuing. I've been to the local shops, and did you know that not all of them will sell to Muggles? We won't be able to buy supplies from them for the Muggles in our group, and I refuse to support those businesses. We will need to shop in the Muggle world for our food, and you know what that means…Hours of standing in queues. I've been looking into it, and it appears as though Bath will be our best town to get supplies from. There will no doubt be a magical section of the town we can floo to and from. All the other nearby towns have been bombed out. Bristol and Cardiff are both nearly destroyed, so I don't want to go there or take children there. It's too dangerous.

I think those are chores that need to be done, and we will need everybody to participate to succeed. Do you think the boys will be willing to help out with the house cleaning? Will you? Didi can't do all the cooking and all of the cleaning. It's not fair to her. We must all do our part. I suppose I can try to help with the fishing as well, though I'd probably be rubbish at it. I've never fished a day in my life! And that is a very long time!

Let me know what your thoughts on all of this are.

Love,

Adriana

20 April, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

I am sorry it is so distressing to you to hear about the war developments. I know Greece has always been close to your heart. But you are doing your part for your country by helping with the students, don't forget that. You are not entirely helpless when you are helping others. Let the war be dealt with by the militaries, that's their job. Ours is to keep others safe during all of it. And to help rebuild when it's all over.

In answer to your question about William Jones and his mother, young Mister Jones's father was fighting in the war, sent to North Africa, I believe, where he was unfortunately killed in battle. Mrs. Jones moved the family to London in order to work at a factory to earn a living, but would like to have all of her children stay safe, and together, so it works perfectly for us to take them all in while she stays in the city, working.

I am sure I will be willing to help wherever I am needed. I too have very little experience with fishing, but I can find a book to study about it. Speaking of books, I agree with the idea of creating a library. Perhaps you should create a list and look for them whenever you go to town. I do like the idea of having the students help with the chores, but allow them plenty of free time to play as well. There should be some roaming of the countryside; after all, they are only children once.

I have heard about Bristol and Cardiff. Apparently the damage has been quite devastating. I wouldn't want you or any of the children to travel there, it's just not safe. I think Bath would be a good choice of towns to floo to. I know of at least two shops and one pub that we'll be able to floo to. It is a shame that there is such anti-Muggle sentiment going around, but I don't want to support those businesses either. Even though it will make for a lot more work for us.

I am glad to hear the garden is coming along so well. I can't wait to try the delicious dishes you and Didi are sure to concoct for us.

Until then,

Albus


	20. Worries

9 May, 1941

Dear Galatea,

I am sorry I have been so busy and could not write to you any sooner. I am working on the gardens, caring for the animals, and fixing up the house. I'm busy from dawn to dusk, with little time afterwards to do anything more than eat a little supper and collapse in my bed. I have less than a month to get everything ready before people arrive.

I haven't told Albus, but I feel I can share my thoughts with you, but I'm very nervous to be taking in these children and the mothers. I don't really know how to be a parent. What if I'm rubbish and all the children hate me? What if I make a mistake and one of them gets hurt? What if one of them gets lost and I can't find them? My mind is reeling from all these "what ifs". And I have other thoughts that I worry about, thoughts of a more "personal" nature. I cannot speak a word of it to Albus. I hope you don't think any less of me, but I have nobody else to turn to…What happens if one of the girls begins her monthly bleeding while she's here? I don't know if I could teach her what to do. I would be too mortified…I don't even have any supplies, for I haven't had mine in almost a year. I don't believe those sorts of supplies are being rationed, though, thank goodness.

Oh, Galatea, I'm so worried! I try to remind myself that this is a good thing, helping the children. But I still worry. Please tell me I'm doing the right thing.

I hope to see you some time over the summer holiday, but I hope you have a wonderful time in South America!

Busy and worried,

Adriana

15 May, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

Oh, my dear, so many worries for one person! I am sorry to hear you are anxious about your endeavours. I know in my heart that you and Albus are doing the right thing. And because of that, I know everything will work out. Have some faith in yourself, Adriana! And remember, there will be three mothers there for you to draw strength and support from. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly and will do just fine. The first week might be tough as you all get to know each other, but afterwards, it'll be a routine.

You don't have to worry about me telling Albus about any of this. Men can't really understand what we women go through. Though, I am concerned to hear that you've not had a monthly in almost a year. Perhaps you need to take a vitamin potion? Perhaps you have lost too much weight and are doing too much work. You wouldn't want to damage your body during all of this.

If I were you, I would stock up on supplies now before they are needed by any of the female students. This way they're available more discreetly without the other students, meaning the boys, seeing them being purchased at the shop. I would also read up on pain-relieving potions to ease any of the pain that usually accompanies a monthly. And as for teaching the girls the birds and the bees, you'd be surprised at how much they already know, even at this young of an age. Many of them come from large families with older siblings who tell them things before their parents ever do. Just remember, that if you do have to teach any of the girls what's what, that even though it might be embarrassing, it is very important that they learn it. It is simply something you'll have to get over and do anyway. But somehow, I know you'll manage.

Oh my dear, I am sending you a hug in this letter. You will be fine! Just remember to take some time each day for yourself, and to take deep breaths! It's amazing how calming that is.

I will most definitely visit over the holiday. Hopefully I will have wonderful tales to tell!

Love,

Galatea


	21. Getting There

4 June, 1941

Adriana,

The time is close approaching when we shall be together again. I wanted to give you some good news, and some bad news. The good news is this: Headmaster Dippet has connections long and far, and has a surprise for you. Keep an eye on the fireplace over the next couple of weeks for a delivery…

And now, the bad news. Young Edith Moore, who is scheduled to stay with us, along with her young brother Randall has just been informed of her mother's death. She had been working in a factory in Manchester when it was hit by German bombs. It was only a couple of days ago. Miss Moore's father is serving his country, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. He does not yet know of his wife's demise. Miss Moore is devastated, and her brother is currently living with his grandparents in Manchester. I am afraid you will have to travel there to get him and bring him to Taunton to meet the mothers. They will be getting themselves to Bristol on the train from their own cities, and from there they will head south to Taunton. It's not a long walk from there to Godric's Hollow, and it should be paved, so you can walk the baby in a pram or carry him.

I will be meeting the children in London after the Hogwarts Express arrives, and we will go to the Leaky Cauldron as a group. From there we will floo to the house. Hopefully it will go very smoothly. Time will tell, of course…

Looking forward to seeing you again,

Albus

8 June, 1941

Albus,

There have been no packages yet, but I'm still keeping an eye out for them. I'm so curious what the Headmaster would send us. And that is such terrible news about Mrs. Moore. Her poor children…the younger one won't really know what's going on, though he'll miss his mum. But Edith, she'll be so upset and need so much support. And to not know where her father is either just makes it that much worse. The poor things…

I will happily travel to Manchester to meet little Randall. Hopefully we'll have a jolly time on the train to meet the mothers.

Oh, and before I forget, I have registered myself in Bath, so my ration tickets will work there. When I am able to, I will help the mothers register there as well so we can pool our tickets together. We will need all we can get.

I am so looking forward to seeing you soon!

-Adriana

10 June, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

Enclosed in the boxes, you should find items to help make the children's summer holiday more enjoyable. I wanted to help out, if even in this small way. I pulled a few strings with some fellow wizards in the States, who, unlike their Muggle counterparts, are willing to help out a British man in need. Many of the items hail from there, though a few are from here.

Good luck, and I hope you all have a wonderful time together.

-Armando Dippet

13 June, 1941

Headmaster Dippet,

You have no idea how grateful I am to you right now! Boxes full of books and toys for the children. This is exactly what we needed, and exactly what I cannot find in shops. I know the children will love all of this! So many wonderful books, many I've never heard of. Anne of Green Gables, Of Mice and Men, Gone with the Wind…I'm sure they're going to make for hours of joy for the children. And the toys, I was worried that I wouldn't have enough to keep young Randall occupied. But the crayons and paper alone are worth their weight in gold! It is impossible to buy paper these days. It's so precious. And the older children will enjoy the board games and yo-yos. And there is a teddy bear for each of the children. I know they will love them, even if they pretend to be too old for them! We shall all need extra comforting in these next few months. You are positively a lifesaver! If you are able, you should stop by over the holiday and join the children in some games. I'm sure they'll love to see you.

Forever grateful to you,

Adriana


	22. Summer Time

24 June, 1941

Armando,

Well, we are all settled into Godric's Hollow, and it all went rather smoothly if I do say so myself. There were no problems with the Hogwarts Express making its way to London, and the children were in good spirits when I met them on Platform 9 ¾ upon their arrival.

I knew the students would be hungry and anxious to see their new home for the next two months, so we didn't dally for too long before making our way to the Leaky Cauldron. We all flooed to the house where we were greeted by Miss Orendes, the mothers, and little Randall. There were many hugs and tears as families were reunited. So far Miss Moore is holding up well, though she seems as if she's in shock. Miss Orendes and I plan on keeping a close eye on her.

Our first meal was quite interesting. We had boiled potatoes and carrots, and because they'd been out of any sort of meat when Miss Orendes went to the butcher, we ate lentils. I've never had a lentil before. It's sort of like a very small bean. And for pudding we had thin slices of bread, toasted, with sugar sprinkled on top. I can see now why Miss Orendes has grown so thin over the last year. It's going to be a long two months, as far as food goes…!

Miss Orendes has set up dormitories for us. The mothers with their younger children sleep in their own rooms, but I sleep in a large room with all the male students, and Miss Orendes shares a room with all the females, and young Randall who seems to have taken a liking to her.

We are settling into our daily chores. We take turns doing everything. My first day was spent fishing along the coast. I rather enjoyed it, and so did the children. We caught enough for fish stew. It also had potatoes and carrots, but no lentils .

There have been two fist fights among the boys so far. I wasn't sure what the motivation behind them was, until I heard them fighting over wanting to be the ones to assist Miss Orendes with helping the livestock on days she's not queuing in town. Yesterday I decided to investigate, and took a break from weeding the garden to go to the fenced area that houses the goats and chicken coop. Miss Orendes was sitting on an overturned milk bucket giving a demonstration on how to milk the goats and all the young men were rapt with attention. She was partially bent over, and due to the warm weather, she had apparently undone a few of the buttons of her blouse. She was giving a speech about the best way to grip the goats' udders, but I think the boys weren't that interested in the goats at all…It is funny how in the middle of a terrible war, where they must live away from their homes to stay safe, and eat questionable food, most teenage boys are still only interested in seeing the female form. Preferably unclothed. We had a discussion that night about respecting the women and girls living with us. I will have to talk to Miss Orendes about dressing more appropriately around the boys soon.

I think this summer holiday will be one for the record books, Armando, I really do. It's like Miss Orendes says, we have to roll up our sleeves and get to work. I look forward to seeing you soon.

-Albus

27 June, 1941

Dear Galatea,

Well we've been together now for about a week, and though we've had some troubles adjusting to each other, I think we're getting better. Let me tell you about our first days. It's quite a story. My role in gathering the people to the house began a couple days before the students arrived. I had to floo to a pub in Manchester and then walk to the house where Randall was staying with his grandparents. I had to leave first thing in the morning because of how the trains are running. Oh, Galatea, you should have seen the house Randall's grandparents live in. It's little more than a shack. They were sad to see their grandson leave, but were grateful that he had a safe place to stay in, if only for a couple of months. Manchester has been devastated from the bombings. I held Randall in my arms and had trouble pushing his pram full of his belongings through all the rubble, but I couldn't use any magical aids for fear of being seen.

Randall was a bit cautious when we first met. I took the teddy bear that Headmaster Dippet sent for him, hoping that it would help me break the ice with him. He seemed to like it, and held it as we walked towards the train station. I told him about where we were going to be staying and how his sister would be there and that we were going to travel on a fun train. He was very excited. He was also very excited about the jam sandwiches I'd packed in a basket for our lunch on the train. Randall is very talkative and could hardly sit still on the train. He loved looking out the windows and announcing everything he could see that he knew the word to. "Tree", "cow", and "duck" are words he says perfectly. We ate our sandwiches and he fell asleep in my arms soon afterwards. Galatea, I had a child when I was very young, just out of Hogwarts, though my parents ended up raising her. It has been a long time since I've really been around a child, and Randall is so young and helpless, and his mother is gone. I feel all sorts of feelings welling up inside of me that I didn't realize I had anymore. I've only had him in my life for about a week now, but I can't stand the thought of him returning to his grandparents in September.

We took the train to Bristol where we met up with the mothers. They are all such lovely women, so kind and nice. We took the train to Taunton and spent the time talking and getting to know one another better. It was a bit of a walk to Godric's Hollow once we were off the train, but one of the mothers wheeled the pram while I held Randall.

We all had a day to ourselves before the children arrived. The mothers busied themselves preparing the rooms for their children, and Didi and I made sure the rest of the house was as clean as possible. I spent half the day queuing in Bath trying to get something delicious for everybody's first supper together, but the butcher was out of all the sausages and roasts, and any sort of meat. I ended up at the grocer where I purchased some lentils. They aren't my favourite, but I'm growing more and more accustomed to them. They're very healthful, you know.

When Albus and the children arrived, we all cried and hugged each other. Randall was so happy to see his sister, Edith. She was very glad to see him too. She took him in her arms and began to sob. This was the first time she'd seen him in a year, and since their mother had been killed. I felt so awful for her. I'm going to keep a close eye on both of them.

I don't think anybody liked the lentils and vegetables we had for supper, but they were starving so they ate it anyway. At least I'd saved some bread and sugar for pudding. It was simple, but sweet. I think they enjoyed it. Everybody was exhausted afterwards so we showed everybody to the bedrooms. It didn't take long for the girls to begin fighting over who got which bed. One of the girls, Myrtle Williams, started crying when Olive Hornby took the bed she wanted to sleep in. She must have been overwrought from all the excitement of the day. I had set up a trundle bed for Randall, and I showed Edith in case she wanted to sleep in the bed connected to him. She was quite grateful. Of course she wants to stay close to her brother during this time.

The next few days were difficult as we adjusted to each other and learned all the chores that had to be done. The boys seemed to love learning how to milk the goats. They were all quite attentive to my lessons. I also taught them about churning butter, and making cheese. I had no idea they were so interested in the domestic arts. The one I was most surprised by, however, was young Tom Riddle. He joined me on the first day of queuing, and he showed quite a talent for it. He convinced me to buy my cigarette rations, even though I don't smoke, and then he took them and traded other people for them. He returned later that afternoon with a banana and three eggs! All from a few cigarettes! Well, that was a wonderful haul, and he has since joined me on queue days because he has such a talent for it.

Well, Galatea, it is late and I am very tired. I hope you are having wonderful adventures in South America. When you're available, you must stop by and tell the children all about it. I'm sure they'll love to hear the stories!

Stay safe!

-Adriana


	23. Point of View

3 July, 1941

Dear Mum,

This place is awful! The food they make us eat is horrible! The people are all mean to me every day all day long. They never do what I want to do when we have play time, which is hardly ever. They make us do chores all day long practically! Do you know what they make us eat here? Beans! And brown bread! Never any sweets or chocolate. I think they're trying to poison us. And they make us eat rubber eggs! Made from powder. It's just awful. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I wish you'd let me come home for the summer holidays. Even if the house was bombed by Germans it would still be an improvement from where I am now!

Please let me come home!

Your desperate daughter,

Myrtle

3 July, 1941

Dear Mum,

How are things back home? I hope Glasgow is still in one piece. Are you enjoying working at the factory? It must be interesting to build war ships. Things are going about as well as you can expect here. We're all working very hard so that we have enough food to eat. We all take turns fishing, cleaning the house, milking the goats, and working in the gardens. I've even helped Miss Orendes with queuing and I think that's the hardest job of all. It makes my feet so sore to stand around for hours. But, it must be done.

Professor Dumbledore makes things fun around here. He always makes sure we have time to play each day. He's a wonderful story teller. In the evenings we sit around outside on the porch or in the grass and listen to him tell stories. You can never tell if he's making it up or if it was real. He always makes us laugh, which is good because we always listen to the wireless to hear what's going on with the war. We need a good laugh when it's done.

I am so happy, mum. I am one of the only students here who is allowed to lead the fishing trips without one of the adults present! This is a great honour, because fishing is very important for us. Miss Orendes and Professor Dumbledore insist on one of the older students going if they can't, because we have to go to the coast and use a boat, so they want somebody with a better grasp of magic in case of an emergency. It makes sense, since I'm already a prefect. I hope this helps go towards my consideration for Head Girl in two years. It's a long way off, of course, but it never hurts to make a good impression now.

Well, I'd better wrap up this letter now. It's time to listen to the news on the wireless, and then storytime!

I love you and miss you very much,

-Minnie

5 July, 1941

Dear Gran and Gramps,

Randall and I are quite enjoying our stay here at Godric's Hollow, though we miss you terribly. Randall gets a lot of attention from Miss Orendes and the other mothers, which is good, because he's so young he doesn't understand what's happening. He stays busy, though, and sleeps very well at night.

I am trying to stay busy, which isn't hard here, but I find it barely keeps my mind off of mum and dad. I miss them so much…But I try to be brave. Crying and thinking about them won't bring them back. I have to be strong. So many others have lost a parent from this bloody war; Randall and I are hardly exceptions.

I am enjoying working in the gardens most, I think. I like weeding and watering and imagining how big the vegetables will be and how delicious they'll taste. I know you've never seen a garden gnome, but trust me, they are very challenging. It's fun trying to come up with new ways to keep them from invading the gardens.

Please write to me if you hear anything about my father. I've shown you how to use the owls to mail letters to me. Please, it's so hard not knowing…

Carrying On,

Your Edith

6 July, 1941

Dear Mum,

Things are so interesting here at Godric's Hollow! William is ever so clever, and his friends know so many things about magic! It makes me a little jealous that Nan and I didn't get to go to Hogwarts too. But most of the people here are really nice to us, even if we're just Muggles. The funny thing is, none of the other children, except for William, are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts during the summer holiday, so we're all sort of equal right now. And Professor Dumbledore even shows us some magic sometimes! He doesn't mind that we're Muggles. He's a swell professor, I wish mine were like him!

Some of the food we eat here is funny. Lots of beans and one time Miss Orendes tried to make a pie using bread crusts for a pie crust. Somehow she dried the bread and crushed it to bits and added melted margarine to it. It wasn't very good, but it was nice of her to try hard for us. We ate it and told her it was delicious.

We're all staying really busy, but we have fun too. Each day we have time to read books or write or sit outside and look at the clouds. My favourite book I've read so far is called Anne of Green Gables. It's about a girl from Prince Edward Island, Canada. Isn't that just the most wonderful-sounding place you've ever heard of? I want to travel there some day and meet her! And sometime next month, Miss Orendes is going to try and arrange a trip to the cinema! I haven't been to the cinema in ever so long, I'm quite looking forward to it.

Nan and I miss you very much, and father too. Is there any news of him lately? I hope you are both staying safe. I can't wait to see you again in September.

Love,

Ruth

A/N: Ages of the girls: Myrtle-12, Minerva-15, Edith-14, Ruth-13


	24. Change of Perspective

19 July, 1941

Dear Billy,

How's your summer going, mate? Things are going all right here at Godric's Hollow. Remember, this is supposed to be a secret, right? I hope you don't blab to anybody or you'll get me into more trouble than I already am in. Dumbledore's got it in for me, I think. The other day he caught me peeking in on Miss Orendes, this lady who's staying with us. She was in the bathroom taking a bath and I noticed that the keyhole looks in right at the tub. Now, Billy, I have to tell you, we've seen some of the girls at Hogwarts, but she's a real Sheba! She has a body that I could look at all day long! She was washing her hair, and it must have been really cold water, because, well, you know…I drew a picture of her and made a copy for you too. Take a look and let me know what you think.

Anyway, I was only there for a few minutes before I got caught by Dumbledore. He was pretty upset. I don't know why, it's not like Miss Orendes knew, so what did it matter to her? I don't see why he's so protective of her. It's not like he's her old man. Although, some of the other boys reckon they used to be an item. But I just can't imagine an old man like him doing it with her. She'd have to be one of his old students. But maybe that's what he does…Who knows?

Anyway, I've been assigned to fish gutting duty for two weeks as punishment. But, as you can see by the drawing, it was totally worth it!

Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your holiday, mate. And enjoy the drawing!

-Lance

22 July, 1941

Dear Mum,

How's things back in London? I hope you and all the kids are safe. Have you heard from them at all? Were they sent to the same place, or did they get split up? How's father? Good, I hope.

Things are going great here. Professor Dumbledore and Miss Orendes took us to Bath a couple days ago and we went to the cinema! We saw The Mark of Zorro, and is Zorro ever a swell hero! Much better than Superman or Robin Hood, I'd say. He fights with a sword! Professor Dumbledore promised to teach us boys how to sword fight in our spare time. I think he liked the movie too.

I"ve been working very hard this summer, Mum. I've been enjoying working with the farm animals. They seem to like me. Miss Orendes says the hens lay the most eggs when I feed them. Maybe I'll be a farmer after school.

I miss you, Mum, but I'm doing good here. I love you,

Mundungus

25 July, 1941

Dear Martha,

I miss you so much. I hope you're safe and managing to eat well. Things are pretty good here at Godric's Hollow. Remember not to tell anybody where I am. We work a lot to get the chores done, but we have a lot of fun too. It's strange being here with my mum. Some of the other boys like to tease me, but I reckon they're just jealous because they don't get to be with their families. It must be rough, separated because of school, and then again because of the war. I hope this stupid war ends soon. The food is terrible because of it.

How's your father? Any word from him? We finally got word from mine about a week ago. He's in France, but he's all right. My mum was so happy to hear from him that she started to cry. He says the French are really disheartened now that they're occupied. But a lot of people are fighting "underground" as he calls it, which I guess means in secret. I hope we lick those Krauts real soon! Although I suppose if it goes on for another four years I could join the fight. Surely the war won't last that long. It couldn't possibly, could it? There's rumours of the Yanks joining in soon. I'm sure we'd see a quick end to the fighting when that happens.

I think my father's letter is able to get more information to us since he's sending it via owl, like I taught him, instead of through the military post. They're censoring all letters, apparently.

Well, Martha, I guess I'd better end this letter and send it off to you. I hope you and your family stay safe and enjoy the rest of your holiday. Will you promise to sit with me on the train back to school in September? We can hold hands…

I miss you,

Alistaire

27 July, 1941

Dear Diary,

It is past midnight, and I am writing this under my bedclothes, with a torch in one hand, and a pen in the other. I hardly ever have time to myself in this place. Only a few moments here and there. This summer has been quite odd and interesting so far. I am glad that I didn't have to return to the orphanage and be farmed out to strange Muggles, but I cannot say I am glad to be here at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore and I don't exactly get on well, and being under his roof and constant watch is difficult.

Miss Orendes is all right, I suppose, even though she was a Gryffindor and is a Mudblood. I join in on queue days in town with her just to escape from Dumbledore for a while. I have shown her my talents in negotiations with the trades I've managed so far. She is easily delighted with everything I do. She's also very sympathetic to me, which is convenient. She has her uses.

The other day in the gardens, there was a small garter snake that caused all the silly girls to scream and pitch fits. They wanted to kill it, but Miss Orendes wouldn't let them. Because I was the only boy there at the time, she asked if I'd be interested in keeping it as a pet. I said yes, and he now sleeps under my bed at night. I 've named him "Naga", which means "snake" in Hindi. I've been researching snakes lately. He tells me he likes the name.

Every evening I listen to the news of the war on the wireless. I can't help but feel outraged over the Muggles who are to blame for this crummy war. Wizards have never started such trouble before. If we controlled the world, there would be no wars like this. Because there'd be no Muggles and Mudbloods to cause trouble. Just respectable wizards.

-TMR

A/N: Ages of the boys: Lance Hornby-16, Mundungus-12, Alistaire-14, Tom-14

Sheba=A "hottie"


	25. Summer Roundup

15 August, 1941

Dearest Galatea,

I was so glad you could come visit us last week. I think it will be the highlight of the summer holiday for the children. They loved seeing what you brought back from South America and hearing a preview of your adventures. I'm sure they're excited now to return to Hogwarts to hear more. And you couldn't have come at a more perfect time too. I hope you enjoyed the "play" the children put on. I'm still trying to figure out what the plot actually was, but it was still highly amusing. And I can assure you I knew nothing about the swords, and I had sharp words with Albus after you left. The very idea, teaching the children to fight with real swords!

I didn't have time while you visited to tell you about all the other things that have been happening here. Sure enough, just as we had discussed earlier, one of the girls started her monthly here and I had to teach her about it. Because some of the other girls were nearby, we got into a discussion about boys and the birds and the bees. Galatea, some of the ideas these girls have are horrifying! One of them told me that you can't get pregnant if you run a mile afterwards. Another girl thinks that you can get pregnant from snogging! The lack of proper information among the girls was staggering. I hope I set them straight as I gave them the truth. I hope their parents won't be upset either. I just could not get over the antiquated notions these children have. I can't imagine what the boys think about such things. Of course boys are encouraged to do things as much as the girls are encouraged not to. It's funny, magical or Muggle, parents just don't want to educate their children about sex. I will remember this for if I ever have children of my own again one day. I will educate them properly.

And now, for Tom. Poor, poor Tom. A couple of weeks ago, we were all out in the gardens weeding when a small garter snake slithered out among the girls. They screamed hysterically and wanted me to kill it, but I refused. It was harmless and I don't believe in killing things unless you really have to, so I asked if Tom would like to take it as a pet. He was the only boy there at the moment. He said yes and took it away. The girls seemed happy that it was gone and he seemed happy to have a familiar. It was so sweet, the snake would follow him around everywhere he went. I don't know how he managed to train it so quickly, but I had to commend him for it. And I swear to you, Galatea, he used to pretend to speak to it! He'd make funny hissing noises to it and the snake seemed to respond to it pretty well.

Anyway, just a few days ago, Tom and his snake were back out in the gardens, when the snake wandered off a bit. I was harvesting some cabbages and didn't notice anything until I heard one of the girls scream. I looked over to see Nan, raising a hoe in the air and bringing it back down to the ground swiftly. I called out to her to ask what she'd done, and watched as she picked up the limp body of a clearly-dead snake. "I got it!" she cried, sounding quite proud of herself. Seconds later, Tom came running over to her to look at the snake. I can't describe the look on his face as he took the snake out of Nan's hands. Sadness mixed with rage, while trying to control it all, simultaneously. So much for somebody so young to deal with.

I sent Nan back into the house. She was so apologetic, nearly in tears. She had thought it was another snake, not Tom's. But he wouldn't hear it. I took him by the arm and led him away from the group. I'll try to write out the conversation for you as best as I can remember it.

"Tom, I'm so sorry for your loss…"

Tom, shaking his head, "It's nothing, really."

"Oh, Tom, it is something. It's all right to feel sad for losing your snake. Would you like to give it a proper burial?"

"It was just a dumb snake…"

I gave Tom a hug at this time, but he just stood there, not reacting to me. He put the snake in my hands when I drew away from him. "You bury it," he said coldly. Then he turned and walked away, off on his own. We let the older children wander on their own as long as they're back by supper. I don't know where he went, but I suspect he ended up at Miss Bagshot's home. He's visited her several times over the holiday. She's always happy to talk about her grand nephew Gellert to anybody who will listen.

Oh Galatea, I just feel so badly for Tom. I hate that he has no parents or family. I know Albus doesn't care for him very much, but I think he just doesn't realize how sad Tom is. He's a child, he can't be completely responsible for his actions. If he had somebody who truly cared about him, maybe he'd have a brighter future.

Speaking of a brighter future, I have good news to share with you! Little Randall appears to be following in his sister's footsteps! I think he'll be getting a letter from Hogwarts when he turns eleven…The other day we were outside having a dance, and Randall was sitting on the porch watching all of us. His teddy bear was out on the hammock, and all the dancing couples were in the way, and wouldn't you know if all of a sudden the bear was lifted up on its own into the air and flown right into Randall's arms! It smacked a few of us on its path along the way, so we all noticed it. We all celebrated and congratulated the little lad. He was very proud of himself.

So you can see that we have our ups and our downs here at Godric's Hollow. The food remains dubious at best, but the children have enough, and that's the important thing. They work hard, but they also have plenty of time for play and rest. I think this was definitely a good choice for them to have and I am very glad we did it. It will be so difficult to say goodbye to them all in a few weeks.

-Adriana

20 August, 1941

My Dear Adriana,

Indeed, the time for the children to return to Hogwarts is fast approaching. I am glad the summer turned out to be more successful than you anticipated. And I did so enjoy getting to see the children. I quite enjoyed being audience to their performance. They all did a wonderful job with costumes, and I loved seeing all the characters they created. Zorro, Peter Pan, Flash Gordon, Superman, I could tell they really enjoyed it. I think they loved the sword-fighting…And nobody got hurt. Perhaps you shouldn't be so hard on Professor Dumbledore. After all, he did supervise them the entire time.

I am proud of you for being there for the girls. They do need a better education about their own bodies, I agree. Parents seem to feel that if they don't teach their children, they won't be curious, but we both know that is far from the truth. But we cannot reach them all. I suppose the best thing we can do is reach those we can and hope for the best.

That is a shame for Tom. Having a pet would be very good for him, I agree. I don't know what his future holds, but I hope it is good for him. I also don't know if having a family would have had as much effect on him as he needed. He has such a negative disposition. I don't know how much of that is nature versus nurture. Some people are just so inclined after all. But it is kind of you to care so much for him.

My dear, what are you planning on doing when the children return to the school in September? Will you stay at Godric's Hollow? Will you return to Professor Dumbledore's summer home? Or something else entirely? You know you can always come up to the school. We'd love to have you there.

-Galatea


	26. Back to School

15 September, 1941

My Dear Albus,

It's only been a couple of weeks, but I miss you terribly already. It's just not the same here without you. The house is so much emptier now that all the children have returned to school and their mothers have gone back to their cities to work. It's just Didi, Randall, his grandparents, and myself. A much calmer household. I am so glad you allowed me to invite Randall's grandparents to join us. Edith was going to drop out of school to care for her family, and I just felt so bad for her. I'm happy that you were all right with letting me keep Randall here so she can continue her education. I know she'll feel more comfortable knowing her family is here, staying safe.

Things are progressing quickly in the war. Germany is heading east, and taking almost every city they come across. They're well into the Ukraine now. It won't be long until they reach Russia, though I don't know how they'll take Russia, it's just so big. I think they'll go towards Moscow, though, and if they take Moscow, they'll cut the head off of Russia, and that makes it much easier to take the whole country. It won't be long now, I fear. Then the Germans will have nearly all of Europe. Except for us. Our island is still holding strong. But how can we hold out against something as big as Europe? Every night I pray that the Yanks will join the fight. Some day they'll see that we all have everything to lose, and they'll have to join. At least we're getting some help from the Canadians.

Now that I have a bit more free time, I have been able to take out a subscription to the Daily Prophet. There are so many updates every day about Grindelwald. Do you think he's the nephew Miss Bagshot is always talking about? It's not exactly a common name. Do you think she knows? I don't want to upset her if I ever mention him. He sounds as bad as Hitler, really. Do you know anything about what he's doing? Should I be concerned about him?

I hope things are going well at the school and that all the students were safe over the summer holiday. They'll be safe at the school at least. Nothing can harm them there.

Love Always,

Adriana

25 September, 1941

My Dearest Adriana,

Everything is going very well here at Hogwarts. The students are all safe, happy, and healthy. And quite ecstatic to return to the feasts. They're eating quite heartily I can assure you. Now that you're caring for less people, I hope you'll be able to eat better as well. Don't think I didn't notice you giving all the sausages to the children and eating only bread fried in the oil for breakfast in the morning. I want you to eat more food, you're rail thin now as it is!

I am more than happy to allow you to stay at Godric's Hollow with young Randall and his grandparents. It will be good for you to have company, and I know you became quite attached to Randall over the holiday. Just remember Adriana, that he has a family. Once the war is over, he's going to return to them. I don't want you to get hurt.

The war is indeed progressing, for both Muggles and the Wizarding world. Things are indeed looking grim for the Continent. We can only hope that all of our combined efforts will make a difference. I am in agreement with you about the Americans. They will be forced to fight at some time or other. And as for Grindelwald, yes, he is the same person Miss Bagshot speaks of. I would just follow her lead when she brings it up. That way you won't upset her accidentally. Grindelwald is indeed akin to Hitler, unfortunately for us. He is focusing his efforts in Germany and the surrounding countries for now, but I fear he wants to expand. He has a prime example on which to base his own attempts at power. I fear he is just as mad as well. I don't think you need to fear him as of yet. He's not interested in our island.

My dear, I miss you very much. We were hardly able to spend any time alone over the holiday. You'll have people for Christmas , so perhaps you won't be able to visit the school, but maybe I can get some time to visit you. I hope to see you looking much fatter the next time I get to set eyes upon you!

Love,

Albus


	27. Christmas 1941

13 December, 1941

Albus,

So much has gone on in the last couple of weeks, it's simply amazing! Most importantly, the Americans are finally entering the fight! How it came about was terrible, of course, and I would never wish it upon them, but I can't help but feel happy that they're finally going to join us. The Japanese bombed the Americans in Hawaii, and now they're at war with each other. Oh, and so are we, apparently. I'm not sure how we'll manage to make it all the way to Japan, but perhaps we'll just be there in spirit. And now Germany is at war with the United States as well. So, in the matter of just a few days, the Yanks are now in the midst of a two-front war. At least they have large oceans surrounding them on both sides. Oh and then there's what's happening with Russia, which is incredibly complex and confusing. It's all too much to keep straight in my mind.

And Christmas is just around the corner! I haven't even had time to think about it. I still have time to figure out a meal and some presents, but I think there won't be very much happening at Godric's Hollow this year. I hope you will have a wonderful holiday at the school. I don't know if the school can do anything, but I can assure you that parents are going to be having a tough time buying presents for their children this year. If there's anything in a shop at all, the price is astronomical. And there's no materials to be bought to make something, either. I would hate for the Muggleborn children to wake up Christmas morning to find that they have no presents. I have some money at Gringotts still; perhaps you could use some to buy some gifts for the children.

I will try to make Christmas as wonderful as I can for Randall and his grandparents. They are poor, however, so they probably won't be expecting much. I'll try to track down some Christmas crackers if nothing else. And hopefully I'll be able to get some sort of meat for a dinner. If not, I guess we'll have Christmas lentils!

Love,

Adriana

20 December, 1941

Adriana,

I have been trying to keep up with the events of the war, but I agree, things are moving so quickly it is difficult to keep up with it all. Let us hope that with the Americans on our side now, we will see a swift end to this war.

I am touched at how much you care for the children. I have taken money out of my own vault, and given it to Professor Merrythought, along with a list of student names. She will go into Hogsmeade and make some purchases to ensure that each student wakes up Christmas morning to at least one gift.

I am also risking the use of a few owls to send you a basket of food and other things to make Christmas at Godric's Hollow a little more pleasant. You will find Christmas crackers, a ham, a few presents for everybody, including one from myself that I would prefer you to open privately. You will not find any lentils, however. I hope you won't be too sad about that…

I will miss not getting to see you over the holidays, but I suppose it cannot be helped. I will still try to get away in the New Year to pay you a visit. Perhaps we'll be able to put my present to good use…

Until then,

Happy Holidays,

Albus


	28. Americans!

10 February, 1942

Albus,

This is such an exciting time right now; I hope I can capture it all for you. The Americans arrived a couple weeks ago! I can't believe they've finally come. I've prayed for it for the last two years, but it's finally happening!

Because Randall has magical abilities, I felt comfortable flooing with him. We left his grandparents with Didi at Godric's Hollow and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. We made it to London proper in time to see some of the soldiers walking down the street. Oh, Albus, they were so tall and handsome! Their uniforms were clean and new, and they had such big smiles on their faces. Randall and I cheered for them, as did some of the others on the street. If I'd had enough money, I would have offered to buy them all drinks, but instead I just shook one soldier's hand and thanked him for coming. He was a nice young man, very young, not more than eighteen years old. He had the blondest hair I've ever seen on a man, and the bluest eyes! He must have been from California, I think. Well, he asked me if I might consent to give him a kiss for luck before he went off to battle. Who was I to deny him his luck? So, I kissed him on the cheek. Before I knew it, all the other soldiers were lining up for a good-luck kiss. Randall thought it was terribly funny and laughed the whole time. I, however, considered it my civic duty to welcome them to our country, so I didn't mind. One of the boys even proposed to me! I can't recall exactly what I said to him, as I was quite flustered, so I might actually be engaged to him…

Another one of the soldiers gave Randall and me a Hershey bar. He must have gotten it from America because there is no chocolate to be found anywhere on this island. We saved it to share with Randall's grandparents that night. We cut it into tiny pieces and are trying to make it last as long as possible. I think it is the best thing I have ever tasted. I hope you don't think me indelicate, Albus, in saying that it is better than sex. It really is that good…

Anyway, back to that afternoon. I know Randall won't have any memories of that day, but I wanted him to be able to say he'd been there. He had a wonderful time, and was exhausted by the time we left for home that afternoon. I took the time to walk through the streets a bit, just to see what has changed since I escaped. So much has been burned down or blown up, and there are piles of rubble as far as the eye can see. I am so grateful to have gotten out alive when I did. The horrors the people here must have experienced are unthinkable.

I hope news of the Americans has reached Hogwarts. The students will be excited, I shouldn't doubt.

Love,

Adriana

15 February, 1942

Dear Adriana,

The war is all the students can focus upon at the moment. They are quite driven to distraction, I am afraid. We've been keeping a close eye on them, and making sure none of them does anything foolish. Like Harold Johnston, for example. He's a seventh year boy, Gryffindor, who decided he'd had enough school, and left to enlist in the Royal Air Force. He was of age, there was nothing we could do to stop him. So we are now doing our best to discourage students from such thoughts, but the war is so exciting to them. I hope we don't lose too many more.

And what is more, Grindelwald is growing stronger too. He is gathering followers at an alarming rate. I fear we may lose students to him as well, though which side they'd fight for, I cannot say. I am starting to grow concerned. But you don't need to be. Grindelwald is far away and I know he has no intentions of coming to Britain.

I am glad that you and young Randall had such a good day in London. I can't say I'm too surprised that you spent most of your time snogging all the men…! But you gave them comfort while they are far away from their homes. And if the one who proposes comes looking for you, just use a confundus charm on him and he won't remember a thing.

And I must say, Adriana, that I am quite hurt! I had thought myself to be quite an adequate lover. But if you think a Hershey bar is better than sex, then what does that say about me? Perhaps I need more practice…Do let me know if you see any handsome older American commanders. No doubt one or two of them would be interested…

Love Always, even though you love chocolate more than me,

Albus


	29. Summer Approaching

16 April, 1942

Dear Albus,

Well, thank goodness I've been working on the garden already. It's all planted and I've gotten the weeding under control. I've been tending to it daily for over a month now. I've expanded it this year and am growing zucchini, tomatoes, and onions on top of last year's produce. Hopefully it will be a bumper crop. I am glad we'll be hosting the children again this year, because the bombings have intensified. The Germans are attacking all the cities with cathedrals in them now. Apparently they want to kill all the Anglicans. I suppose it is a good thing I am not Anglican.

The food situation remains an issue, as always. The charm of the Yanks is wearing off somewhat as we now have to share what little we have with them. Yankee soldiers eat a lot apparently, because there hasn't been any meat or eggs to be had in a few weeks. I've been thinking of resorting to the black market, but we're making do so far. I've reregistered my name in Blackpool, which is where we'll have to travel to get our rations over the summer holidays. Bath has been bombed out, so it's no longer safe. Blackpool is halfway across the country, but so far it's been relatively safe.

What is the hardest, I think, is clothing for Randall. He's growing by leaps and bounds. I've been using magic as best as I can, but I can't create material out of nothing indefinitely. I might just cave in and go to Diagon Alley for some. Randall is such a joy, though. I love him more with each passing day. Maybe when the war ends I'll marry a soldier and have a baby. I thought I had lost the desire for children after our Brian…but something in me is stirring back to life, I think Randall has helped me see that.

I hope all is well with the school and that the students are studying hard and not planning on dropping out and joining up.

-Adriana

21 April, 1942

Adriana,

Things are going about the same at school. Chaos and confusion, mostly. The children are easily distracted, and still quite fascinated with the American soldiers even though they've only seen photographs of them in newspapers. Fortunately, we haven't had anybody else leave the school to join up.

It's very good to hear about the garden. We definitely will have many mouths to feed this year. I will try to get you a list soon, once I've heard back from all the parents.

Young Randall has definitely opened your eyes to life again, Adriana, but I hope you won't do anything rash. Children are not something you can change your mind about after you have them. Husbands are perhaps more temporary, if desired, but a child is forever. And soon enough, you will have a house full of children again. Think of the jolly times we'll have then.

I look forward to seeing you next month. Until then, I remain yours,

Albus


	30. Shenanigans

29 June, 1942

Mother, I cannot believe you made me come back to this awful place again! Everybody is completely insufferable! Especially that creepy boy Tom Riddle. He won't even speak to any of us now. He thinks he's better than us, always putting on airs, but everybody knows he's just a crummy orphan. He likes to pretend that he's royalty or something! I can't stand him!

We have to do the most ghastly chores around here. Bending over in the gardens just kills my back. Milking goats and gutting fish are no fun either. Fishing is a boy's job, but they make us girls do it too! They're horrid! And Miss Orendes won't take me queuing with her even though I know I could do it. I think she hates me. She always lets Riddle go with her. She loves him, she's always praising him and complimenting him. She thinks he's perfect. Just because he can take five cigarettes and come back with three bananas, two chocolate bars, and en agg, she thinks he's wonderful! Everybody loves him. He's part of the Slug Club and he says he's sure to be made prefect next year. Professor Dumbledore doesn't like him, though, I can tell. He hardly speaks to Riddle or even looks at him. He's a smart man, I think.

At least this year Olive Hornby is on the other end of our room. I hate her too. She's just horrible!

Why won't you let me come home?

-Myrtle

14 July, 1942

Dear June,

You must solemnly swear never to reveal to anybody what I am about to tell you. I've met a boy! And not just any boy, but an American soldier! Oh, he's so handsome!

As you know, I've been spending my summers at Godric's Hollow. Professor Dumbledore and Miss Orendes are in charge, and they allow us older, more trustworthy students to go off alone in the afternoons after chores are done. As long as we're home for supper, they don't mind giving us some freedom. I don't know if they realize that most of us just walk down to the pub and floo elsewhere.

Usually I floo to Diagon Alley, but occasionally I like to go into London proper. Boy, is it a shambles. It's no wonder they evacuated all the children, it's just not safe. But there are a lot of Yanks there now, and they walk down the streets like they own the place! But June, they're so dashing and handsome!

One boy, his name is Charlie Wilcox, is from Cincinnati, Ohio. Doesn't that just sound like a wonderful place? It must be so wonderful to live in America. He's eighteen and he's only been here a few weeks. His accent is so charming! He has green eyes and red hair and the cutest dimples! I met him at the dance hall. Girls come to dance with the boys so they won't feel lonely. It's terribly fun! He's a spiffing dancer, and an even better snogger! He says he's wild about me. He is shipping out to France in a couple weeks, and he wants to write to me while he's gone. Naturally I couldn't tell him where I live, or about owl posts, so I gave him your address. I hope you don't mind. I figure, whenever a letter arrives in the regular post, you could owl it to me. Then I can mail mine from town. It's a perfect system, I think. That way Professor Dumbledore and Miss Orendes will think I'm just writing to you! They'll never know.

Oh, June, what if he wants to marry me when the war is over?

-Minnie

28 July, 1942

Dear Diary,

The Orendes woman is once again proving to be a valuable ally and resource. I received a letter from Hogwarts the other day announcing my prefectship, and she was so pleased for me that she gave me five galleons. Just like that. She didn't give anybody else money. I will be sure to invest it wisely. There are several items I've seen in Knockturn Alley that I might be able to afford now.

They are clueless, of course, as most adults are, as to what I spend my afternoons doing. I do many things, actually. Some days I really do go to tea at Miss Bagshot's. She knows so many things about Grindelwald. I find him absolutely fascinating. For a German. What he's doing for our world is nothing short of extraordinary, and he is to be commended. He's paving the way for the next generation of wizards to create the world into what it truly should have been all along. I keep wondering what that will be like, when no Muggles and Mudbloods are left, and wizards have free reign over everything.

I look at the people I am living with, and I imagine them gone. Not having to listen to them prattle on about insignificant things. Not having to share my food with them or wait in a queue for hours only to get one sausage for the whole lot of us to share. Though I'd probably keep the Orendes woman around. Even though she's a Mudblood. One of the boys made a drawing of her last summer. She'd make a nice play thing. She has that look of a woman who knows her place in the world, and how to please. Besides, we'd need strong females to breed. Our numbers would need to continue to grow if we wished to survive. The first one I'd be rid of, though, if I could, would be Dumbledore.

Anyway, my last trip into town I went into London to have a look around. The Muggles sure have mucked up the place. I managed to walk around a bit, and found a decent shop on Vauxhall road. I bought this diary, plus an extra one for next year, in case I don't get a chance to buy a new one before I run out. I always like to have an extra diary around, just in case.

Just a little over a month left before I can be done with this place and back to Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to it.

-TMR


	31. Parenting Tips

16 September, 1942

Dearest Galatea,

How are things up at Hogwarts? Did you lose a lot of students from the war? I hope none of them left to join up and that you have a full roster this year.

I am sorry you were unable to visit us this summer holiday. We had a jolly time! Everybody was so well-behaved. The food was a bit of a problem, though. The crops were fine, it was just more difficult to get meat, eggs, and cheese this year. We have our own milk, though, and the goats gave enough that I was able to make our own butter with it. The buttermilk is so nutritious for the children.

The only low point was when Edith Moore and her family finally got word of her father's whereabouts. Apparently his plane had been shot down in North Africa last year, and he'd been taken prisoner by the Germans. The Red Cross was finally allowed access to him. He'd been beaten and nearly starved, but he is alive. Edith was so upset to hear how her father had been treated that she took sick and had to be confined to her bed for a week. She got better, though, when her grandparents reminded her that he survived. There have been no talks of his release, however, so we are all left waiting and hoping. She is still willing to finish her schooling, which is a very good thing. But, perhaps you could keep an eye on her? She has been through so much for somebody so young.

And there is another thing. I can't tell Albus, as I don't think he'd understand. Randall has begun calling me "mummy". I'm not sure what to do about it. His grandparents either haven't noticed, or don't mind. As much as I'd love to be, I am not his mother. Every time he says it, it just reminds me again that I'm not. And yet I haven't told him to stop. I would love nothing more than to adopt him and raise him as my own, but he has family who will care for him eventually. What should I do? I don't want to confuse the poor boy even more than he must already be.

I look forward to hearing your advice,

Love,

Adriana

21 September, 1942

My Dear Adriana,

I am glad to hear the summer was such a success. I am happy to hear that Miss Moore's father is alive, though not well. We must hope for the best for him and his family. I will keep Miss Moore close to my heart, and take her under my wing.

Poor Randall. And poor you. This isn't an easy situation. Perhaps you can teach him to say "Adriana"? It might be a mouthful for such a young boy, but you could try. I don't know that it is a good idea to let him attach himself to you that way. As you say, he does have his own family. His grandparents live with you, his father is living, and his sister will be able to care for him in a few years. Maybe you need to start having Randall spend more time with his grandparents. That way it will be easier for you when the time comes to say farewell to him.

This war is making a mess of everything, isn't it? I wish you the best of luck, my dear.

-Galatea


	32. Gnome Sweet Gnome

27 September, 1942

Albus,

I've been adopted, it seems. A scrappy ginger cat has made residence at Godric's Hollow. I've tried to shoo him away, but to no avail. I've named him Mephistopheles, for he truly is a demon cat. He prowls about the place at all hours of the night, and spits and hisses at everybody who passes him by. He is a good mouser, however, I'll give him that. Unfortunately he likes to eat them inside the house. He even dropped one on my pillow! It was absolutely horrid. The worst, though, was last week when I got home from the butcher shop, empty-handed of course, only to see a half-dead garden gnome that had bled and flailed about the kitchen before I walked in. I thought somebody had been murdered. I saw the poor creature on the floor, just lying there. It hardly had a pulse. I had the choice to either heal it or put it out of its misery. I think there's been too much death in this world lately, so I chose to heal it. I figured I could try and domesticate it and perhaps turn him into a gardening assistant. He bit me the minute he was well enough to sit up, so I suppose that was his way of thanking me. He's still convalescing. I've moved him into your room, to have a soft bed to sleep in. I keep the door shut, but Mephistopheles stands guard outside it on a daily basis. He's just waiting for the chance to finish him off. I've named him Potato Pete, since that's who he resembles most. I feel it may be a futile attempt to try and train him, but I shall still make an effort.

-Adriana

10 October, 1942

Albus,

Pete has left, I'm afraid. He absolutely refused to be domesticated and I felt it was cruel to keep him contained any longer, so I released him back into the wild. There was one good thing, to come of it, though. He seems to have convinced his fellow gnomes to steer clear of the Godric's Hollow gardens. I don't think they'll be back!

I hope all is well at the school. I miss you very much.

-Adriana

15 October, 1942

Adriana,

So, we are now cat-owners, eh? He sounds like he has quite the personality, can't wait to meet him. Perhaps you need to place some wards around your bed so he doesn't leave presents for you there. In fact, why don't you go ahead and put some around my bed, just in case…

I think you are the only person I know who has tried to domesticate a garden gnome. I can't say I'm surprised that it didn't work, but I do commend you on your attempt. At least Pete is healed and able to live out his days away from the cat.

Things at the school are going well. The students are growing excited for Hallowe'en. Anything to get their minds off of the war is a good thing, though one would think schoolwork would do that trick. Alas, it does not I am afraid. It is amazing how much the students can still put off doing schoolwork, in spite of deadlines. Sometimes I wonder if they aren't using the stress of the war as an excuse to not do work…

It sounds as though you are staying quite busy back at home. Let me know if you need me to owl you any supplies. Perhaps some cloth to make Randall some new clothes?

-Albus

A/N: Potato Pete was a character created, along with his cohort in health education, Dr. Carrot, by the Health Ministry in Britain during the war. The idea was to get children, and their parents, excited about eating more vegetables, due to a severe lack of meat. Do a Google search for pictures if you're interested!


	33. Horrors

18 December, 1942

Albus,

I've been up all night after listening to the latest report on the wireless. The government made an official statement and I am still in shock. There have been rumours over the years about the German camps. Apparently they're set up all over Europe. The Germans have been rounding up Jews for a couple years now and moving them to these camps. We'd heard stories of mistreatment, but we all thought they were exceptions to the rule. And there wasn't much we could do about it anyway; we were already fighting the Germans. We thought the Jews were just working and living there, like a prisoner of war camp. But it was worse…so much worse than we'd ever imagined. The Germans have been doing things to the Jews, Albus. Terrible things, too horrible to say. But they're true, it's really happening. Gas chambesr, Albus, and crematoriums. They're herding people into rooms, locking the doors, and gassing them all to death. 'Thousands and thousands of people at least, just because they're Jews. I will never understand anti-Semitism. Though, it is even older than I am. I remember being a girl and my mother would talk about "filthy Jews" and wouldn't allow them in our shop. I guess not much has changed in 300 years.

I've been sitting up all night, thinking about what's happening right now. How can I just stay here and do nothing? How can any of us magical folk do nothing? Who cares about secrecy and breeches and whatnot? We have the means to stop the horrors, so will we do anything about it? Hiding away seems to be the Wizarding World's way…

I cannot believe I've been so worried and complaining about where my next meal is going to come from when this has been going on at the same time. Here we are, getting ready for Christmas, and people are being herded like cattle to their deaths! I have never felt more guilty in my life. Those bloody Germans! I hope they all get gassed for what they've done! Every last one of them!

But I'm also worried, Albus. So far it seems as though Grindelwald is taking a page from Hitler's play book for his own movement. What will he do with this new piece of information?

-Adriana

23 December, 1942

Adriana,

There's no use in me telling you not to worry and that everything will be all right, for I just don't know what is going to happen now. The school too is reeling from this news, and you aren't alone in questioning whether we should help out, or not. So much so, that Headmaster Dippet has arranged a formal debate for the students to attend should they wish. They will be allowed to speak their minds, and we will try to find a way to move forward from this. We will hold it after the holidays when the students who have left, return.

The Ministry has no official position condemning these acts, of course. It doesn't help that anti-Muggle sentiment seems to be at an all-time high, and that most of the victims of these atrocities are Muggles.

Please, Adriana, don't do anything rash. You cannot take on the entire German military all on your own. Focus on taking care of Randall and his grandparents. Help them to have a wonderful holiday. You've been working hard all year and have earned some time to relax.

My hope for the New Year is a quick end to this war. Hopefully with the Americans helping more, we'll see it. We must hope that the troops can get to the prisoners as quickly as possible, so that no more lives will be lost.

As for Grindelwald…Who can say what he finds to be motivating? I have no doubt that he already has ideas like that. He probably commends Hitler for aiding him in his goals. I fear for the people in Grindelwald's path. I hope they can escape his clutches.

This is going to be a grim holiday, unfortunately. But we'll get through it, just as we always have and always will. I love you Adriana, and I know you're strong enough to hold yourself back. Stay strong, keep calm, and carry on.

-Albus


	34. The Idea

20 January, 1943

Dear Albus,

Well, the holidays are over, and life is returning to normal. How did the debate go? Did the students come to a different conclusion than the Ministry? Or do they agree? I would like to think that the future generation has a little more compassion when it comes to such life and death crises. If the Ministry chooses to do nothing to help the victims, then they might as well lock them in the gas chambers themselves. I just can't stand the thought of sitting here and doing nothing. Going about my day and eventually planting next year's garden when I know there are starving people out there. What can I do, Albus? I can't be idle anymore.

-Adriana

25 January, 1943

My Dear Adriana,

I missed seeing you over the holidays, and I think you would have enjoyed the student debate. Many interesting points were brought up, for both sides. I would say it ended up being an even split of support for each side.

The Ministry has not changed their stance of inaction about anything. I have given up any hope or faith in them completely. They've never been interested in helping Muggles, and I guess they're not about to start now. It is beyond infuriating.

You ask me what you can do, Adriana. You are helping the people in your life right now. You are helping Randall and his grandparents. You help the students who stay at the house over the summer holiday. You cannot save everybody, no matter how hard you try. Just be content in knowing that you are helping some people already.

-Albus

30 January, 1943

Albus,

You don't think Hogwarts could spare one or two extra house elves, do you? And do you know the best shop to buy magical tents from? I'm just curious.

-Adriana

5 February, 1943

Adriana,

I'm not sure if the school can spare more house elves. I was taking a risk with the one I brought to the cottage. And what do you need tents for? Tents and house elves…Adriana, what do you have going on? Do I need to pay you a visit?

-Albus

10 February, 1943

Albus,

There's no need to visit, really. Everything's fine here. I just had an idea, that's all. Sort of like your brilliant idea a few years ago to house the students over the summer holiday. I'll let you know for sure in a while what I decide. Godric's Hollow is so large, and the grounds are extensive. And you have the cottage with those grounds as well. But don't worry, I have everything under control. Everything will be just fine.

-Adriana


	35. Taking Action

13 February, 1943

Adriana,

I don't suppose there's any use telling you this is potentially a very dangerous idea, is there? Then again, those are usually the best ideas… The grounds around the houses will hold many tents which will each hold many people. I happened to stop by Hogsmeade the other day and noticed some tents at the general store. I purchased all of them, and you'll find them enclosed in the parcel attached to this note. They've been shrunk, but when you expand them, you should find twelve tents. Each tent can hold up to six people comfortably. I hope you'll be able to put them to good use. For whatever it is you have in mind…

-Albus

20 February, 1943

Albus,

You dear, dear man…It has been difficult to get involved, but over the past few weeks I had been noticing groups of people showing up out of the blue and walking down the roads around here. Where they came from and where they were going to I had no idea. Muggles don't usually show up in this part of the countryside, so I assumed they were magical folk. They look different from us; they wear different clothes and do their hair differently. Whenever I tried to speak to them they replied in different languages. I have done some careful and discreet asking around and found out that magical folk from all over Europe are fleeing their countries as the fighting gets worse. They're flooing, portkeying, and apparating in droves and have nowhere to go. Many of them are moving on to America or Canada, or even as far as New Zealand and Australia. Anywhere to get away from the horrors of Europe. They're having to contend with both Hitler and Grindelwald. Britain is a safe haven for them as Grindelwald hasn't been moving in this direction. They are using the island as a halfway point between where they've escaped, and where they are going to.

I had to decide how I felt about this. I have been so angry at the Germans, but many of these people are German. They're victims just as much as the Jews. I had the choice to let them wander, or to take them in. There are so many children coming through here, Albus. The youngest victims. German or not, they have nothing to do with the war. I couldn't just let them stay out there in the cold. So I started taking families into Godric's Hollow. We don't speak the same language, but a simple translation spell solves that problem. These people have the clothes on their backs, and if they're lucky, a small bag of belongings. They've uprooted their lives and fled to safety, just like I did. They're no different from me. I can see that now.

There are even a few Jews among the people coming. Not many, most of the adults are Muggles brought by kind-hearted neighbours who were fleeing and wanted to help others on their way. I have heard that most of the magical Jews have refused to leave their fellows behind, and have chosen to go to the concentration camps and share the same fate. They are brave men and women and I have to commend such commitment. At least they are allowing their children to escape. Several unattached Jewish children are arriving with the groups of magical folk, and nobody wants them. The children don't know where their parents are, only that they were brought to the appointed departure areas in their respective countries where folks took pity on them and helped them get here. I have decided these children will be my focus. I will keep them inside the house with me, and let the families who are staying for short periods of time use the tents outside. There is a long waiting list for international portkeys, so people are just waiting for weeks before one opens up that they can use. The tents are perfect for them.

The children are so sweet, but so terrified. Many of them start to cry any time a plane flies overhead, and some of the littlest ones cry for their parents and don't understand what is happening to them. It's heart-breaking. There are ten children so far, ranging from three years, the same as Randall, up to fifteen years of age. They hail from Germany, Poland, Latvia, and Russia. The older ones help look after the younger ones, but they don't want to have anything to do with me at this point in time. They don't know me, I'm not a fellow Jew, and they don't know if I'm an enemy or not. I hope to make a breakthrough soon, though. Wish me luck. Randall has taken a liking to them; I think he enjoys having children to play with. They don't seem to notice they don't speak the same language. His grandparents, however, are another story. They have locked themselves away in a small bedroom in order to avoid all the newcomers. They're rather old, and set in their ways, I suppose. At least they allow me to let Randall play with them.

Feeding everybody is the hardest part. Because it is winter, I can only rely on what I've persevered from last autumn, but it won't last forever. The rations I get are just enough for Randall, his grandparents, and myself, but they cannot feed hordes of hungry people. And I may be a witch, but I am not Jesus, and I cannot take one fish and loaf of bread and turn them into baskets of food. I'm at least able to make a vitamin potion to feed everybody each day so at least they'll have the nutrients they need, even if their stomachs are empty.

Miss Bagshot is a big help to me in all of this. She helps with the cooking and cleaning, and is quite friendly with everybody. She's a joy to have around. I know she likes to be busy and feel like she's helping out.

Albus, I am exhausted, but so happy right now. I cannot stop this war and I cannot save all the victims of the concentration camps and bombings and bullets, but I can help these people. I can help these ten children, and Randall and his grandparents. And I am content with that. I hope that somewhere out there are more people who have the ability to help, and are doing so. Because it is the people who are willing to take a risk like this who will make a difference in the end, and I am glad to say that I'm a part of it.

-Adriana


	36. Busy

5 March, 1943

Dear Albus,

I can't take long, but now that all the children are finally asleep I can take some time to write to you. I have been making some progress with the new children, though it is slow. Their trust in me is growing. The youngest ones are already starting to pick up English, and funnily enough, Randall has started to speak some Polish words!

I did something risky a few weeks ago. I flooed to London and sought out the advice of a rabbi. I didn't tell him about the magic, and didn't name any names, but I wanted to know how I could help the children best. He told me that many Jewish families have relatives in America now, and I would do well to attempt to make contact with them. If there's a possibility these children have family in safe countries who would take them in, I feel it is my duty to try to make that happen.

I also learned some basic things too, like about the Sabbath, which they observe on Saturday, and what "kosher" means. I cannot feed the children any bacon or sausages or anything with pork in it, and I cannot cook any of their meat in butter. There are so many rules, but I hope to do my best. But I think God would forgive them if I made a mistake.

The tents are being well used, Albus, it is a good thing you found so many. Most of the families keep to themselves, but I have managed to make acquaintances with several of them. They are such nice people. I've had a few single people show up too. I try to keep the men on one side of the grounds, and the women on the other side, though there aren't many.

One man has been here for a month now, and he seems to have no intention of leaving. His name is Garrick Zimmerman, and he's from Germany. I think he likes it here. Maybe he wants to find employment in the Wizarding World; I haven't had time to ask him. He is a rather handsome man, I must say, with the typical blue eyes and blond hair the Germans seem to be so fond of. He's very kind and so polite. He's always asking if he can help out around the house, with chores or any repairs that need to be done. The other day he fixed a leak in the roof, and just yesterday he exercised a ghoul that had been making itself at home in the attic. He's very tall and charming. And did I tell you he's muscular too? When he was fixing the roof he must have gotten hot because he ended up taking off his shirt and went into the kitchen where I was washing dishes, and asked for a glass of water. He has a nice chiseled jaw and always seems to be a day behind in shaving, for he always has stubble on his chin, but I don't mind that a bit.

Oh, Garrick's at my bedroom door, asking if I can sew a tear in his pants before he returns to his tent for the night. I'd better go help him out. I'll write again later!

Love you,

Adriana

20 April, 1943

My Dear Adriana,

It is kind of you to care so much for the children. Taking the time to seek out a rabbi is rather dedicated, I'd say. I hope for their sake, that contact with families can be made quickly so they can go to them and resume their lives with people who know their ways better. Of course you'll have to figure out what to do with the ones who don't leave. Perhaps when the war ends they can be placed with Jewish families in England, for I doubt it will be a good idea to return them to their countries of origin. It would be a good idea to start giving them English lessons, Adriana. The sooner they fit in, the better.

And now, about Garrick. He seems to be very interested in helping you around the house…I hope the hole in his pants wasn't too big…He might seem kind and polite, but I think he's quite keen on you. But, you know men, Adriana, I trust you can handle yourself. Besides, it's been a tough war, and you've earned a little rest and relaxation. I would imagine he has too.

I'm happy that you're busy and content now. Things are going well at the school. The Ministry still has not issued a declaration of condemnation against the concentration camps. At least they have not closed off the borders to magical folk seeking refuge. For now.

-Albus


	37. Relationships

20 April, 1943

Dearest Albus,

You're right, I have earned the right to a little bit of fun. Garrick continues to be kind and polite even though I have allowed things to progress. It is nice to be able to enjoy a man's company again, and to have the desire to do so again. We are careful to be very discreet, though, since people around here have such prudish ideas about sex. Particularly when the involved parties are unmarried. The Wizarding world seems to be about a century behind the Muggle world on such subjects, and the Muggles are prudish enough as it is!

Garrick visits my room most nights before returning to his tent to sleep. One night, though, I forgot to lock my door, and one of the children walked in on us. It was little Minna Kresch, she's seven and very precocious. I sent her back to her room, but the next day any time I tried to speak to her, all she'd do was giggle. I finally gave up, and assumed the laughing meant she wasn't traumatized. The day after that, all the girls were giggling at me, so I guess the story got out…Miss Bagshot actually congratulated me a few days after, saying she'd have gone after him herself if she'd been younger. I suppose there really are no secrets around here.

It's been so long since I had a lover, Albus. Really, I think I've never had one. I mean, I had a husband, but he died before I could grow to love him, and I've been with plenty of men over the years, but never out of love. Always out of business, and really, I hope you don't mind me saying, that includes you. Don't get me wrong, I loved you madly, you're the only man I've ever loved, but that ended up being a bit one-sided, didn't it? I've never had a real relationship before, based on mutual love and respect. I don't know if that is what Garrick and I have, or will have, but I intend to enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

-Adriana

PS. Garrick has been helping me plant the garden this year, so we should have a very good crop to feed the children and all the guests.

30 April, 1943

Adriana,

I am glad that you've found somebody to "enjoy your time" with. However, as the children from school will be arriving in just a few weeks' time, I feel I must remind you about proper decorum. It wouldn't do to have one of the Hogwarts students walk in on you…

I hope you and Garrick will be very happy together. For however long it lasts. It will be good for you to have a relationship based on love. What we had was…complicated to say the very least. I did love you, I hope you know that. I loved you as much as I could. You deserve somebody who will love you more than life itself. You have my blessing, and I look forward to meeting the lucky man soon!

Love Always,

Albus


	38. Summer 1943

20 July, 1943

Dearest Galatea,

Life is quite mad right now! So many children running around underfoot, and people coming and going from the camp on a daily basis. There's always some problem that needs to be solved or something torn or broken that needs to be fixed. The children are wonderful, though. I'm so lucky to have them all in my life.

I love having the children from the school here, it's so much fun to see how they're growing up so well. Like young Tom, though I suppose I shouldn't call him "young" anymore. He's growing up so nicely! Always so polite and courteous. His skills at trading continue to improve with each year. Though I must say, he's acting a bit secretive lately. Well, he's always been secretive, but he's been more so lately. He recently returned from visiting a friend of his for a few days. He asked me so nicely last week and I didn't see any harm in it. He's nearly of-age, and he seems to have so few friends that I said it was all right for him to visit. His friend lives in a safe place, far from the bombings, Tom assured me, so I felt better about letting him go. He also assured me that I didn't need to go with him to meet his friend or the family. As a prefect, he's quite responsible, trustworthy, and capable of looking out for himself. I trusted him enough to let him go on his own.

I think he had a great time, for he returned looking as happy as I've ever seen him before. He seems elated for some reason. Perhaps he's in love? That would be nice for him. I think he even has a ring to give the lucky girl, for when he returned from his visit I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of a handsome ring, though he must have hidden it away, for I haven't seen it since. I haven't tried to ask him about his visit, and I doubt he'd tell me even if I did.

Minnie McGonagall has also been off to visit friends, though she had her mother's permission. I suspect Minnie's friend might actually be a boy, for she's had a glow about her ever since she returned. I don't think I'll ask her, though, for she's of-age, and it's her mother's problem, really. I just hope she was smart enough to protect herself. A smart girl like her has a good future ahead of her and doesn't need to be weighed down with a child at such a young age. And before you ask, yes, Minnie and Tom were gone at the same time, but no I don't think they were together. They've never shown any signs of being attracted to one another in the time they've been here. Not to mention the fact that Minnie's older than Tom and I just don't see them having anything in common, really. I hope…

On another topic, Albus has finally met Garrick. I wasn't really sure how they would get along, and it turns out that the answer is, not well. I don't really know why, but Albus doesn't want to have anything to do with Garrick. He can barely stand to look at him. I just don't understand it, but I haven't had a chance to speak with him alone about it.

Garrick is wonderful. I am so enjoying my time with him. He's so helpful with the gardening, and I've learned he's a great dancer too! We turn on the wireless at night and listen to music and we can't help but start to dance. I have so much fun with him. I don't know where this is heading, but I'm just enjoying myself.

The children are enjoying themselves as usual. Now that there are more children for them to play with and share chores with, they are having a grand time. It's a bit difficult, though, because the children cannot use magic, so they cannot use translation spells. It's slow-going, but it's a good way for the refugee children to learn and practice English. They're catching on very well, however. This is good, because I am working on making contact with their extended families in America, where they'll need to speak English.

This summer has flown by so far! I am busy from dawn till dusk, and I hardly have time for a moment to myself, or with Garrick. Oh well, I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder, so we'll really be happy come autumn when the students return to Hogwarts!

I hope you're having a good summer. Are you finding any new interesting monsters to teach the children about?

-Adriana

30 July, 1943

Dear Adriana,

I am happy to hear your holiday is going so well. And that the children are happy too. It's too bad that Professor Dumbledore doesn't get on well with Garrick. Perhaps he's jealous? From how you've described Garrick to me before, he sounds quite dashing and handsome…

I'm glad that Tom is having a good summer. He works so hard at the school that he's truly earned some fun this holiday. I hope this young girl his heart is set on makes him truly happy. He needs more happiness in his life, I feel. He has such potential.

Miss McGonagall has a good head on her shoulders. I doubt she'd do anything that would damage her future. She has the ability to do anything she wants, though I've heard rumours that she would like to focus on Transfiguration and perhaps become a Hogwarts professor some day. I dare say if Professor Dumbledore ever decides to retire, she'd make a good replacement.

I am finding many interesting discoveries this summer that I think the students will find fun to study. At least I hope so! I also managed to trap a boggart so we'll be able to study them as well. I think it's a good idea for the students to know how to handle one. You know very well how handy it is. I remember hearing about your frightening encounter with Hitler at Professor Dumbledore's house. Imagine what could have happened if you didn't know how to deal with a boggart!

You and Professor Dumbledore continue to have a great summer holiday with the children. I look forward to seeing them all again in September!

-Galatea


	39. Deception

15 August, 1943

Dear Diary,

Things are progressing splendidly this summer holiday. I have been busy with plans for the next school year, and my hope is that things will go flawlessly. If they do, I should be in a good position by the beginning of my final year. I intend to do some exploring the first few weeks of school, though I have a very good idea as to where the entrance is and where I need to be looking.

I have been experimenting with the extra diary I purchased last summer, and I think it's nearly ready. Hopefully sometime this year I'll be able to test it out. I already tested out another object earlier this holiday, and I feel it was successful. I don't see why the diary would be any different.

I was able to leave this house for a few days to work on some business. The Orendes woman believes anything I tell her so it wasn't difficult to obtain permission. I tested out some spells that proved to be very effective. I've been studying up on them and wanted to test them out, so when I recently found out some vital information about my own past, I realized it was the best chance to test them out. I was thrilled to find that they worked very well.

There are a couple other spells that I've been meaning to start testing as well, and I found the Orendes woman to be a perfect test subject for one of them. I have always known she'd be a good pleasure woman, so I decided to try her out. She normally sleeps in the dormitory with the other girls, but I know she has another room she uses when we're not here. It was easy enough to cast the spell on her and draw her to that room. I was right. She is a most satisfactory pleasure woman. I quite enjoy the blank look on her face, and I am particularly struck by the symbolism of having her kneeling down before me. She is well-trained. I've been experimenting with new names, because Tom Riddle is so ordinary and unimportant, and I like to have her cry out the new names, to see which sound best. I have narrowed it down to two, but I haven't decided quite yet.

The Orendes woman is completely helpless when I put the spell on her. She does whatever I tell her to. I know she's a powerful witch, so it is quite elating to know that I can control even one as strong as her. And it is good to have somebody to perfect my technique with—in more than one sense, that will not be able to tell anybody else about it. I modify her memory at the end of every encounter, so she thinks she's been with her German beau. It's a perfect system, really. I've even tested the pain spell on her as well, to an extent. I don't want to damage her too much. I plan on having her around to help populate our numbers. I think she'll be good to use as a reward for those who do a good job for me. And with these spells, it won't matter what she wants. They really will make my plans come to fruition much more easily.

-TMR

20 August, 1943

Dear June,

Well, our letter-writing plan is working just fine, I think. Charlie continues to write, I'm so happy he's safe. And I was able to see him a few weeks ago too! I wrote to my mum, told her I'd be staying with you for a few days, then I flooed to London where Charlie was on furlough for a week. We found a small hotel to check into and didn't leave for two whole days! Oh June, it was so magical! I love Charlie so much, and I know he loves me. I just hope that we can get married one day. When I'm done with school and the war is over, maybe. Then I'll be Minerva Wilcox, and maybe we'll move to America and have children.

I hated to leave him, but he had to go back to the front and I have to go back to school in two weeks. I miss him so much, though! I will never forget my time with him, not for as long as I live. Thank you for helping me with this. Oh, and the best thing is, nobody suspects anything! They think I was at your house the whole time. But I can't say I'm too surprised. I mean, I'm not a house prefect for nothing, you know!

-Minnie

A/N: Riddle's section of this chapter was a difficult decision for me to make. I debated about it for a week before deciding that Riddle would take actions like this since other things like murder are no problem to him. I haven't decided for sure, but I don't think Adriana will ever become aware of what has been happening to her. She will be just another one of Riddle's countless victims, unfortunately.


	40. Better Late than Never

30 September, 1943

Dear Galatea,

How is school so far? The first month is already over! I hope all the students are behaving themselves and working hard. I miss them even though I still have plenty of children around the house. It always feels sad when the summer holiday ends and they have to leave. They fill the house with so much joy and excitement. And I miss Albus as well. At least I have Garrick here to comfort me.

Speaking of Garrick and Albus, I have a confession to make to you but you must promise never to tell Albus. I had a bit of a scare recently. My monthly has finally returned and was due a week and a half ago, but it never arrived. Now, Garrick and I are always very careful when we're together, so I just don't know how anything could have happened. Though, there were a few times over the summer holiday that I must have had a bit too much to drink and passed out at some point in time in the evening. Perhaps it was one of those nights. I have no memory of those evenings, but I specifically recall being with Garrick those nights. It's really not like me, and I don't really remember drinking anything over the summer holiday any stronger than tea, but I must have, for there's no other explanation.

I was frightened at the thought of being pregnant. It's something I do want to happen, some day. I just don't think now is the right time or place for it. But it turned out to be a false alarm because my monthly finally returned yesterday and with quite a vengeance. It was rather painful, and if you'll pardon me, the flow has been much heavier than normal. Perhaps it's due to the inconsistent diet of late. Meat is still very hard to come by. Oh, Albus would have been so upset with me if I'd been stupid enough to get pregnant! I'll just have to be even more careful than ever is all.

Well, I hope everything is going well for you and that the students are enjoying your classes. I know they enjoy all the monsters!

-Adriana

15 October, 1943

Dearest Adriana,

School is going swimmingly. The children have loved my lessons so far. Monsters are always so exciting for them. I think they like being scared.

And as for your scare, don't worry, Professor Dumbledore won't find out from me. Should you have been pregnant, I don't think you should have felt bad about it. These things do happen, even with magical protections in place. You would have made it work out if it had turned out differently. But, as you say, it ended up being a false alarm, so there's no need to worry anymore.

Now, as for the drinking too much, perhaps that is something to look out for. You are responsible for many lives, it wouldn't do for you to be too inebriated to help out one of your children should the need arise. Just use good common sense and you'll be fine!

I hope your diet is able to become more stable. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore can send some food from the school. You have to eat well to have your body work properly. And the children need proper nutrition to grow strong. Which reminds me, what are you doing for their education? They are magical, are they not? I wonder if it's possible for the older children to come to Hogwarts…We must speak to the Headmaster about this…

-Galatea


	41. Educational Purposes

15 November, 1943

Dear Albus,

I miss you so much! How are things at the school? Are the children behaving themselves? Have any more left to join the fight? I hope not.

I've been writing with Galatea, and she inspired me. I have started up a bit of a school for the children. We're all working on it. I have set up a Potions laboratory, and part of the day is spent there, while Garrick works with the children on Charms and Transfiguration. The rest of the day, is spent with Miss Bagshot, who helps the children with their English. We've only been doing it for a couple of weeks now, but I think everybody is enjoying the feeling of normalcy that a school routine brings. We've had all the children together, and we tailor the lesson to each age group. I've even included Randall in anything that doesn't require wand work. He likes helping to mix the potions. Well, he likes holding my hand as I mix the potions. I've also started teaching him the alphabet and numbers. He's going on four years old, I'd say it's high time he got started on the basics. He hasn't started writing yet, but soon I think.

We're focusing on the basics for classes. So, Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions are really all Garrick and I have time for. Everything else will have to wait, I'm afraid. We thought about Defense Against the Dark Arts, but we have no samples of creatures, so it would just be theory, and we have no school books for the children to read. I am going to try and find the time to head over to Diagon Alley to stop at Flourish and Blotts to purchase some, but there's always so much going on here! Oh! I know. I will owl them with an order. Surely they can floo the parcel here. Or sent it by owl. See what I mean, Albus? Things are so mad around here I forget the simplest things sometimes!

I hope you have fun at the school during the holidays. I am going to do some reading about Chanukah and see if we can't have a celebration here for the children. They work so hard, they deserve a fun holiday!

Love,

Adriana

28 November, 1943

My Dear Adriana,

Life is so full for you right now. I hope you aren't taking on too much. I do like the idea of the school, however. Perhaps next year, for the children who haven't found families to connect with, they could attend Hogwarts. It would be unusual to have students join when they're older than first years, but they would be more like transfers and I don't see why that couldn't be arranged. And besides, we live in extraordinary times, so exceptions must be made.

I'm glad to hear their English is coming along. They'll need it to attend school. Well, you remember. I recall you saying your English wasn't the best when you started school. I imagine that made for some difficult moments, trying to understand what was being said in class. Hopefully they'll have a better experience.

Do let me know if you need any supplies from the school. I would be happy to send you anything. How is Didi handling all of you? Do you want me to send over another house elf?

Perhaps you could bring the children up to the school for the holidays. I'm sure we can do some things for Chanukah too. That way they can get a glimpse of the school they might attend next year. I think it would be fun for them, really. And then I could visit with you a bit while Garrick takes care of the children. I think that sounds like the perfect holiday to me, don't you? I can arrange a portkey for all of you if you'd like. Say you'll come.

Love,

Albus


	42. The First Christmas

26 December, 1943

Dear Miss Bagshot,

Miss Adriana telled us to write a letter to you to tell you what we do for Christmas. She say it is good to practic my English writing. We touched a shoe and then we jumped to a villige. The villige was near school and we walked to school. In the school were many childrens and much rooms. The school is very big and has many candles in it to make lit. There is much stones on floors and stairs and walls. I do not kno where all stones comes from, but they are big. I tell Miss Adriana I hope they did not use Jews as slaves to bulid school and she said they do not.

There Is much children who talked at me and they ask where I am from. I tell them I am from Ukraine. Miss Adriana tell me I must call myself Benny instead of Benjamin and I must always talk English to them. Some childrens laugh when I talk to them but I talk good English to them. Miss Adriana say people is mean some time and they are. It is no problem becase I used my wand and put spells on them to make them itches! All night long they itch and scratch!

Yesterday we eat lots and lots of food. I had turkey and goos and roast beef! I at three plates of food! Miss Adriana laugh and say I would eat plate too if I could. I would I think. And I eat potatos and carrots and pudding and sweets and ice creams! I never had ice creams before and I love it so much!

We had color tubes and they explode when we pull string and inside is hat and toys! Mister Dumbdore had hat with bells and feathers and he laugh! And we had tree with presents on floor and I got two present! Two! I got book about pirats! They are neat! I will be pirat some day. And I get warm jumpr for wearing on cold days. It is blue and have two owls on front. I love owls and blue is my favrit colur.

I had lots of fun but I miss my family. I wish I can see my parents soon. Do you know where is they? Maybe they come soon for me and we go back to Ukraine?

Hapy Chrismas to you Miss Bagshot!

Sind,

Benjamin Golstein

27 December, 1943

Dear Miss Bagshot!

This is Minna Kresch! Miss Adriana said to write to you so I will do this. We like Hogwarts. It is big and full of advenchers. I get lost one day and they cannot find me until lunch. I was hungry! I talked at painting on walls and saw two gohsts! They tell me where lunch is and take me there. There was mean gohst who throw snowballs at me and laugh! I throw chalk at him but I hit armur man instead. I chase mean gohst and he laugh at me! Then I get hungry and go find lunch. Mister Dumbdoor said I was brave to chase mean gohst and give me lemon sweets to eat for treats. I like him.

On Christmas Miss Adriana teach us about Christmas. It is fun. I ate lots and lots and lots of foods. I even take some back to my room in my napkin for later! I ate four pies! With apples and pumpkins and chocolat all in side! And I get presents too! A dolly who looks just like me and I feed her a bottle and she wees! I named her Sally because that is the prettiest name ever. I also get mittens and scarf to wear outside in snow. They are red and yellow. I love them!

Guess what I see! Mister Zimmerman and Miss Adriana is kissing under plants on seeling! I think they are in love. Maybee they will gets married and has babies. They kiss lots and sometimes Miss Adriana sits on his lap. But only after we go to bed. But they do not know I'm still waked! They are funny!

I like Hogwarts and Christmas and turkeys. I want to eat turkeys all the time!

Love to you,

Minna Kresch

A/N: Ages- Benjamin Goldstein, 14; Minna Kresch, 8.


	43. Sad News

6 February, 1944

Dear Albus,

I am writing to you now with a heavy heart. I was finally able to make contact with some of the families of the children staying here. They are more than happy to take them in, so I will be losing three of my kids soon. Their English is much improved, so they shouldn't have too many problems in America. I have decided that I will go with them to America to meet the families before leaving them there. I have to know they will be going to safe and happy homes. Garrick with stay here with the others while I'm away. We will be travelling by international portkey, because it's not safe to take a ship across the ocean these days. Too many get blown up by the Germans. I won't risk it. We'll be taking a portkey from here to Greenland, and from there to Newfoundland. After that, we'll go down to New York City, where Minna Kresch's family is. The other families are along the Eastern seaboard as well, one in Philadelphia, and another in Boston, so we'll just keep hopping down that way until hopefully all the children are safely at their new homes.

It's been a while since I was in America. I'll be curious to see what it's like these days. I suspect they may be weathering the storm of war much better than we are here. I'll only be a few days, and then I'll make the return trip home. I'm just so sad to see the children leaving, but I know it's for the best. They need to live with family and in America they'll have more opportunities available to them. Hopefully they won't have to deal with people who hate them just because they're Jews.

I know winter isn't the best time to be traveling like this, but as you know from the Daily Prophet, there's a growing unrest about our borders. I want to get the children out now while there's still time.

How are things going at the school? Are the students enjoying their Transfiguration lessons? I'm sure they do. Oh! I forgot to tell you that my children have been raving about you ever since the holidays. They talk about "Mister Dumbdoor" all the time and all the lovely sweets he gave them…!

Love,

Adriana

3 March, 1944

Adriana,

I am sorry for the delay in writing this letter to you, but we have been having some problems up at the school. I regret to inform you that one of the students was killed. I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but as the victim was one of the students who had stayed with us over the last three summer holidays, I felt you had the right to know. Myrtle Wright, was the unfortunate victim of an accident. Her family has been informed, but as the investigation is still ongoing, we are not informing the media yet. We have informed the Ministry, however, though that decision was made by the Headmaster. We told the students, because they would notice her absence, but we are trying not to create panic. The problem is, we don't exactly know how she died. We're still trying to figure it out. Such a tragic waste of a young life. I know this is horrible news for you, but I must remind you to keep this to yourself.

But now, to respond to your letter. I know you will miss the children, but it is for the best for them to be placed with families that will love them and care for them. I wish you safe travels and a speedy return. It is too bad it's happening now, or I would escort you and the children myself. I could use a holiday.

Take care of yourself, Adriana. You're doing the right thing for the children. I hope you aren't too overwrought at hearing about poor Myrtle. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I felt you had the right to know…

-Albus "Dumbdoor"


	44. Getting Caught Up

5 April, 1944

Dear Albus,

First off, let me say that I am so sorry to hear about poor Myrtle. She was so young…I hope you find out what happened to her so that it doesn't ever happen again to another student. While injuries at the school are rather common, death is really quite rare. It's shocking actually. I'm sorry that I never gave her much of a chance when she was here. Now I won't be able to. I can't help but feel horribly guilty about that, but her death isn't about me and my feelings, is it…I hope her family is holding up all right.

I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner after your last letter, but I had to leave to take the children to America. I am both sad and happy to say that all three are now in the homes of family members. It was so sad to say goodbye to them. Even more so because I could tell they were beginning to realize that this was forever for them. This meant their parents wouldn't be returning to get them. A part of them will always hold out hope, no doubt, but I know they were growing closer to accepting the loss of their parents, and it broke my heart.

I got all three of the children settled into their new homes, and then I allowed myself a few days to see all there is to see in America. The last time I was here, was the start of a different war, and I was staying in New Orleans studying some of the magical practices there, but it just wasn't safe after a while, so I left and returned to England. It was interesting to be there during another war, and to feel and see the effects of it, but not have to worry about being shot or captured.

Even though things are being rationed here too, I feel like there's still more of everything. The food is decadent and rich, and so are the people! I decided to explore the other side of the country since I'd never been there before. I flooed to Los Angeles, in California. It is amazing there! So sunny and warm! Have you ever seen a palm tree, Albus? They're everywhere in Los Angeles. The people are tan and gorgeous. I ate something called a "hotdog" at a stand called Pinks that was apparently very popular because it was surrounded by people. It was quite delicious! And I went to the beach where I wore a bathing suit I bought at a department store. I haven't had new clothes in years! Well, it wasn't much clothes…but it was very nice-looking if I do say so myself. I quite enjoyed the beach. The sand was so warm and the water was too! People were surfing which I'd never seen before. I wasn't brave enough to try it myself, but I had fun watching them do it.

I had hoped to see some movie stars, but I didn't see anybody I recognized. But on my last day there I did have a very interesting experience. As I was walking down the street towards my hotel, there was a huge crowd of girls and women outside a music studio and they were screaming and shrieking. I couldn't see anything attacking them and I didn't know what was going on, but it was shockingly loud and quite frightening. I stopped to watch what was happening and saw a young man walk out of the door and try to get past the women. The shrieking got louder and they all started to grab for him. The poor man! He rushed past them and across the street towards me. He seemed in quite a hurry to get away, and I can't say I blame him, but he did nod at me as he passed by. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life! I don't know who he was, but he was very popular…I took pity on the poor man, and because the girls were chasing after him, I sent a little forgetful spell their way so he could get away safely. The crowd dispersed rather quickly after that.

I think I love the American West Coast, Albus. Maybe after the war is over I'll move there for a while. It's so exciting there, always something fascinating going on. But I couldn't stay too long this time, so I returned to Godric's Hollow, tanned and refreshed. Garrick likes the bathing suit on me, though I don't wear it around the house or anything!

Before I forget, Albus, we need to discuss something. I don't know how up-to-date you are with the war, but things are finally beginning to calm down here. The Germans are focusing on the east now, trying to keep hold of the progress they've made, and not wanting to waste their precious bombs on us anymore. I think we've proven that our spirits won't be broken by them, and are moving onto bigger and better things. I think it is safe to allow the children to return to their homes for the summer holiday. I will miss having the children here, but I think it's important that they return to their families. I will keep Randall and the children I can't place with American families, with me. I will continue to work on the garden so we can have enough food to eat, as well as continue to milk the goats. I want to experiment with making cheese this summer.

Well, this letter has been entirely too long, and Randall is begging me for a "horsey ride", so I should go and spend some quality time with him. I hope all is well with you and the school.

Love,

Adriana

20 April, 1944

Dear Adriana,

Yes, Miss Wright's family is holding up as well as can be expected. We have made progress on our investigation and have concluded that her death was the result of an attack of sorts. We don't know what exactly, but some sort of creature. I don't think it was a student, because no sort of curse or spell that can kill a person presents itself quite like this. Besides, I don't think any of our students are advanced enough at that sort of magic.

We are still trying to determine what sort of creature has the ability to perform this type of magic, and where it is currently. I don't like the idea of something like that wandering the school and remaining undetected. It isn't safe, not for the students or the professors. I fear we may be forced to close down Hogwarts if the culprit is not found. I cannot say this is necessarily a bad idea.

But let us speak of happier things. I am glad you had fun in America. Hopefully the children will be happy in their new homes with their families. I have never been to Los Angeles, but from the way you describe it, it sounds absolutely wonderful. Perhaps someday we could go together. I'm very curious as to what a "hotdog" looks like…

I think you may be right about allowing the children a chance to return to their homes. As it is, I fear I may be called away on some business this summer holiday and won't be around very much. Things with Grindelwald are continuing to deteriorate and there seems to be not much organization in terms of how to resist his movement. I might need to lend a hand with it.

Stay safe and happy, my dear. I miss you terribly.

Love,

Albus


	45. Invitation

4 May, 1944

Dear Tom,

I wanted to extend a personal invitation to you to join me and the children who are still here, to stay at Godric's Hollow this summer holiday. Since most of the children are going to be returning to their homes for the holiday, I realized that would mean you'd have to return to the orphanage. I would hate for you to have to go there if you didn't want to. Will you let me know if I can expect to see you this summer?

-Adriana

PS. I hope you are doing well in school this year. I have no doubt that you are excelling in your classes, but I hope you are having fun with your friends as well. It is important for somebody your age to have fun too.

17 May, 1944

Dear Miss Orendes,

It is very kind of you to invite me to Godric's Hollow for the summer holiday. I have enjoyed the past three summers there, but I have already made arrangements for this summer holiday. I expect I shall be rather busy. Thank you for thinking of me, however. As for my school year, it has been a banner year, I must say. I have achieved quite a bit, and secured myself for the next school year as well, I feel.

I will miss being at Godric's Hollow this year. I feel I have really gotten to know you well over the last few years, particularly last summer. I will miss the opportunity to get to know you even better. I have great plans for my future, and I will always keep you in mind as I move forward in my life.

-Tom Riddle


	46. Turning of the Tide

8 June, 1944

Dear Albus,

Oh Albus, the most exciting and scary thing has happened! The Allied forces have landed in France! They crossed the Channel and surprised the Germans! It's all over the wireless and the papers. You must have heard about it too, right? Oh it's so exciting! I feel like the tides have really turned in our favour and that the war will come to an end soon. The British, Canadians, and Americans landed on several beaches early on the 6th, and apparently it was quite brutal. I'm scared for our boys, Albus, very scared. I've been taking Randall to the local church to pray for our boys each morning since I heard about it, and I'll try to continue to do so until they come home. Until this bloody war is over for good. I've memorized the names of the beaches that the Allies landed on. Gold, Sword, Omaha, Utah, and Juno. Gold and Sword are under the British, Juno by the Canadians, and the other two were taken by the Americans. The poor Canadians took quite a hit from what I heard. The Allies came by boat and plane and the Germans didn't know they were coming, I mean, they knew something was going to happen, we all did, but nobody knew when. The weather's been really bad there lately, so nobody was expecting them to attack. I suppose that's the best time to do it, when nobody expects it. I think it was quite ingenious of them, really, but that's to be expected of the Allies. They really are superior to the Axis forces in every possible way.

Albus, if the Allies succeed, and if this war ends soon, everything we've been through will be worth it. All these years of starving myself so the children can have enough to eat, and being homeless will have had a meaning to it. It will mean that all our efforts made a difference in the war, that we all helped out. I'm weary, Albus, so weary of this war. I don't know how much longer it's going to go on, and how much more I can take.

The school year is drawing to a close, has there been any resolution about what killed poor Myrtle? I hope the students will be able to return to Hogwarts next year. I would wager to guess that Tom Riddle will be made Head Boy. He's got such potential I think! I will miss seeing him this summer. I didn't tell you, but I wrote him a few weeks ago inviting him to stay here, since he'd have to return to the orphanage, but he wrote back saying he'd come up with some important plans for the holiday. I suppose he'll spend it studying for his NEWTS rather than standing in queues. I can't say I blame him. Still, it would be nice to see him again. I do look forward to seeing Edith Moore. It will be nice for her to see her brother and grandparents again. I suppose we'll just have a lazy summer holiday around here. Hopefully the queues won't be so long, I'd like to enjoy my time with the children.

I miss you and look forward to seeing you soon!

-Adriana

20 June, 1944

Dear Adriana,

The news of D-Day is indeed exciting, though I am in agreement that it is also sobering when one thinks of the amount of lives lost during the operation. It does feel as though the tides are turning in our favour. I will continue to hope for a speedy end to this war.

There has been excitement here at the school as well. Blame for Myrtle's death has been placed on a creature that was being hidden by one of the students. It was discovered by none other than Tom Riddle, who managed to scare the creature, which turned out to be a young acromantula, out of the school. Riddle was given a plaque for his deeds and named a hero. I'm sure you will be quite pleased at that. He will no doubt be made Head Boy next year.

At the same time, the student who had been keeping the acromantula, was deemed dangerous, and expelled by the Ministry. I feel that this boy was merely keeping the creature as a pet and didn't realize the danger he posed to the school. The boy is…different. He has a unique way of looking at the world, but he means well. I have managed to convince Headmaster Dippet and the Ministry to keep the boy on as gamekeeper for the school. It's a task he's well-suited for. And because he currently has no place to go for the summer holiday, I have invited him to stay at Godric's Hollow. I think he will do well in the gardens and helping you tend to the animals. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, and he'll be arriving in a few days. You'll be able to tell who he is as he is a rather large boy. It's a good thing you've been growing a large garden even though there wasn't as many people, for I think he'll manage to eat a lot of it. He's a good boy, Hagrid, I think you'll like him.

I will see you in just a week's time. I look forward to it very much. I will be quite busy I'm afraid, dividing my time between Godric's Hollow and helping on another war front. Hopefully we shall see a speedy end to both wars…

-Albus


	47. Liberation

3 September, 1944

Dear Albus,

Oh there's so much to tell you! Where to begin? Let me start with Rubeus. I was more than a little intimidated when he showed up on the doorstep back in June, but he turned out to be such a sweet, good-natured boy. I think you're completely right that he was expelled unfairly from the school. He was so sad about it, but happy that you'd secured a position for him. I think it's a shame that he won't be allowed to continue his magical education, though I did include him in our classes over the summer. He and Randall got on very well with one another. Rubeus helped Randall learn his letters over the holiday, and Randall helped Rubeus mix his potions. There really is a lot of magic a wizard can do without his wand. I tried to show that to Rubeus, so he wouldn't feel so self-conscious about it.

Rubeus is a very helpful boy. He helped me pick apples this summer by picking me up holding onto my feet while I stood on his shoulders. I was able to reach the tallest apples! He's very helpful around the gardens and he has the best luck with the animals. The hens lay more eggs under his care, and the goats gave so much more milk. I was able to make butter and cheese all summer long! He really has a way with animals. He'll make an excellent gamekeeper.

Rubeus is also a very big eater. You were right about the full garden, because I ended up using just as much food even though we had so many less people here. He's a big boy, and a growing one too. I had to put two beds together just so he'd have enough space for his legs, but he didn't complain. I fused them magically, so it was like one gigantic bed.

I wish you had been around a bit more this holiday. I really missed seeing you. I think Rubeus did too, though hopefully he'll see a little more of you up at the school. Speaking of school, how did the children do with their sorting? I suspect Benny would make Ravenclaw, he has such an inquisitive mind. Am I right? And what about Sheila and Elias? I know it isn't normal to have students older than first year to be sorted, but I suppose it had to be done. Was it done at the feast with the other students? Or in the Headmaster's office privately?

Now I have to share with you the amazing news! Paris has been liberated! Just a few days ago the Allies rolled into Paris, rounded up the German soldiers and marched them out of the city! Charles de Gaulle returned and gave an impassioned speech about how Paris was free again. Like the D-Day invasion, this is another nail in the German coffin. I feel this war is all but over now, but we still have work to do. And of course when the war ends, we have to rebuild. We're in for a long, hard journey. I cried when I saw the footage at the cinema. I took the children and we all saw it together. So many people crowded the streets and cheered the Allies as they came into the Paris. We've had it rough here in Britain, but the French have had it far worse. We dealt with bombings and rations, but we're still free. I can see that now as truly a blessing and the greatest thing a person can have. In the end, I think that's what this war is about. We're freedom fighters.

I hope your fight for our freedom was successful. How are things going in the fight against Grindelwald? Did you make a lot of progress against him this summer? I hope so, for I don't know if the world can handle a battle against Grindelwald after the Muggle war ends. The Muggles will be quite vulnerable to anything he tries to do to them.

I miss you and hope to see you again soon. Perhaps at the holidays.

-Adriana

15 September, 1944

My Dearest Adriana,

I missed you a lot as well over the summer. I am happy to hear things went so well with Hagrid. I knew you two would get on well. He's settling in well here at the school now. There's a little hut on the edge of the school, by the Forbidden Forest, and I've had it set up with all the things he'll need to live. It's quite homey, and he seems to like it. He has asked permission to get a dog, to assist in his duties and to keep him company, and has been given permission by the Headmaster, so I'm sure he'll be getting one soon. He had good things to say about you as well. It seems he received some advice on the best way to stow his broken wand…Don't worry, I think it's a good idea too…

As for the other students and their sorting, it was decided to sort them along with the first years so that there was no sense of secrecy or shame about it. There were only three of them, so it didn't change the numbers too much. You were right, Benny Goldstein was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sheila made Gryffindor and Elias made Hufflepuff. So far they seem very comfortable at the school and in their classes. Their English has improved greatly, and they have already made some friends. I have been monitoring as best I can, to make sure they aren't being teased by anybody, and I haven't seen anything as of yet.

I have been corresponding with some of the professors at Beauxbatons school in France, and they are extremely happy about the liberation of Paris, and indeed of all France. Their school has been greatly disrupted by the war, and the thought of having it end soon is very appealing to them. It is indeed exciting to see the Germans being driven further and further out of their conquered lands.

I wish the same could be said for Grindelwald. Unfortunately things are a bit further behind in our efforts to fight him. We have gathered evidence that he has built a large and imposing structure of some sort, though we don't know what he is using it for, or if he's even using it yet. We're trying to find out what the building is, but there are powerful wards set up around it.

I hope all is well with you. The house must seem the emptiest it's been in years. I hope Randall is learning his letters and numbers well. Is he printing yet? I'm sure he'll do very well under your tutelage now that he's the only one there at the moment.

Hold onto the hope, Adriana, that the wars will be over soon. Keep praying, and staying strong. We've come this far already, we can go a little bit longer. I have faith in you, my dearest.

-Albus


	48. Mourning

29 November, 1944

Dear Albus,

I wish I had happy news for you, and I suppose in many ways it is good news. Great news really. It's just that my heart is breaking so much I can't see it that way. Randall's father, Richard, returned at the beginning of the month. He'd been released from his prisoner of war camp, and had made a grueling journey back to England. He was thin and haggard, and in dire need of sleep, which he got when he found his way to Godric's Hollow. He'd written to me a few weeks before he came, so I was able to tell him how to get here and was ready for him when he arrived. He slept for nearly a week when he got here.

Randall was very shy with him at first, and so was Richard, for he hadn't seen his son since he was a year old. They quickly grew quite attached to one another, which I was happy to see. Richard seemed to be doing all right, but he couldn't stand to be around Garrick. Any time Garrick came into a room Richard was in, Richard would leave as soon as he could. This went on for a couple more weeks before Richard announced one day that he was taking Randall and his grandparents and returning to their home in Manchester. He said he simply couldn't stay under the same roof as a German.

I was so distraught, I begged Richard to stay, or to at least let me keep Randall here with me, but he wouldn't budge. I had two days to say my goodbyes to Randall. Whenever I was not around him I would cry and cry. I still cry. I walk into his empty room and look at his empty bed and part of me feels like it died. Randall was old enough to understand that something big was going on and that I was upset, but I tried not to show it. I tried to be strong for him. I told him that it was good his father was taking him back home again and that they'd be a family again. What he couldn't seem to comprehend was that I wasn't going with him. We'd been in each other's lives for so long that it seemed like it would last forever. But I always knew it wouldn't.

Oh Albus, Randall cried so hard when his father took him away. It was all I could do not to run after him, rip him from his father's arms and run away. But instead I just smiled and waved goodbye, calling out for him to be a good boy and to behave himself. The moment they were out of sight I threw myself into Garrick's arms and cried for hours. I haven't gone a day since where I haven't cried over losing Randall. There's nobody in the house anymore, except Garrick and Didi. It feels positively empty. And Garrick's been talking about going to America and wondering if I'd come with him. I can't even think about this right now. He says the borders will be closed soon, and there isn't much time left. I just don't know if I can leave England right now. It would be too much to deal with, I think.

I think Garrick is going to leave in the New Year, so I will remain here with him, through the holidays, and help him pack. At least I will have more time to prepare myself for his departure. And then it shall just be Didi and myself here. Just like we started off so long ago. It is amazing to think of how much time has passed since I came to stay here at Godic's Hollow. It feels like home now.

I hope things at the school are going well. How is Hagrid doing? Has he gotten his dog yet? How is Tom doing? I assume he's doing very well as Head Boy. Do give both of them my best.

-Adriana

15 December, 1944

My Dear Adriana,

I am sorry that the loss of Randall has come so suddenly for you. You two have meant so much to one another over the last few years. I would invite you to come up for the holidays, but as you plan to spend it with Garrick, I won't bother. I hope the two of you are very happy together.

In other war news, things are continuing to deteriorate with Grindelwald. We have determined the structure he built to be some type of prison for Muggle sympathizers and possibly Muggleborns. We don't know if he's actually got prisoners yet, or if he's still preparing for them, but we're going on the assumption that he has prisoners already. I fear the time is fast approaching that we will have to confront Grindelwald, and I am not looking forward to it.

Hagrid has indeed gotten a dog. It's a border collie he has named Curly, and she seems to have very good herding instincts. She helps him keep good order of the animals he cares for. Tom is busy with his education, and seems to have gathered a group of friends who stay quite close to him. He is quite popular.

The students are getting excited for the holidays. For the first time in a few years many of them are finally returning to their homes. It will be nice for them to enjoy Christmas with their families again.

I wish you a most happy Christmas, Adriana, and a wonderful New Year. Maybe we'll finally see peace in the coming year.

-Albus


	49. Interrupted

A/N: The following is a letter written to Albus Dumbledore that was never owled to him. It was recovered several weeks after it was written.

5 February, 1945

Dear Albus,

Well, the holidays have come and gone, and it is 1945. I wonder what this year has in store for us all. And end to this war, if we're lucky…To pass the time during these dark winter days, I've been pouring over the papers, listening obsessively to the wireless, and going to the cinema almost every day in hopes of hearing more news about the liberation of the concentration camps. The photographs are absolutely horrifying. To know what those poor people have gone through is just so upsetting, especially knowing that we couldn't stop it from happening. And these people we're seeing in the papers are the lucky ones, I suppose. There aren't many names accompanying the pictures, but I'm looking for people who look like the children, in hopes that I can find a surviving relative to reunite them with. No luck so far. This is all so tragic. I hope the children at the school aren't seeing these pictures, because they're so upsetting.

I think I've been concentrating on the war since Garrick left in hopes that it'll distract me from him. I miss him so much, but it was time for us to move on. I don't think there was any future for us, unfortunately. I wish him the best of luck in America, and I hope he has a happy and good future. He talked about opening up a delicatessen in Chicago, and I'm sure he'll do very well.

I'm getting used to being alone again. Didi keeps me company, though. We dance sometimes still. But each night it gets quiet again. Every little noise stands out to me now. The house seems so big, and I find myself just wandering through the rooms, looking at details I've missed before.

It's quiet usually at night, but tonight I can hear sounds outside. Yelling, and loud banging. Maybe some children are outside playing a game. I'm not sure. Oh! There was a loud thump on the porch. I'm going to go look and see what those kids are doing. I think there's somebo-


	50. Attacked

6 February, 1945

Dear Minister Broughton,

I am writing to you today, to tell you that the time has finally come to close the borders. I have held off on this for as long as I could, but it has become evident to me that it is necessary.

Last night, two of Grindelwald's supporters surprised a guest I have staying at my property, and attacked her savagely. I have not yet ascertained how they got there, and how they got around the wards protecting the house, but they did. They caught my guest off-guard, and used stunning spells to incapacitate her. Were it not for the quick actions of her loyal house elf, I fear they would have killed her.

We need to shut down the borders and disconnect our floo network from the international network. I need to make sure Grindelwald's men aren't able to do this to anybody else, ever again.

-Dumbledore

9 February, 1945

Dear Galatea,

I know it seems silly to write to you since I'm here at Hogwarts with you, but I was told by the healer that it's good for me to get my fingers working so they'll heal properly. I will take the time to tell you what happened to me the night Didi and I showed up at the school.

I had been writing to Albus when I heard a lot of noises outside, and then something on the porch. Before I could get up to see what it was, the door burst open and two men stormed into the house. I was in the front room, so they got to me before I could stop them. Both of them hit me with stunning spells and I fell to the floor, unable to do anything to stop them. They were yelling in German, and one of them pulled out a knife and grabbed my arm. I screamed while he carved a strange symbol into my arm. It was a triangle, with a circle inside it, and a line down the centre. It hurt so much! When he was finished, he moved and carved the symbol into my other arm. The men were laughing the entire time and joked about having to wash off my mudblood so they wouldn't become contaminated.

When the man with the knife was done, the other man stomped on my hands, breaking all my fingers. He kicked me a few times too, but I couldn't move or protect myself. I was just lying on the floor, screaming and begging for them to stop. He punched me in the face a few times, blackening my eyes and breaking my nose. I was so terrified, Galatea, I had never seen them before in my life and I didn't know why this was happening.

Just when I thought I was about to die, Didi came in from outside. She'd been feeding the chickens and goats. I have never seen a house elf get really angry before, but let me tell you, I would not cross an angry house elf. She knocked them about the room for a minute or so while I gained my composure a bit. I couldn't really sit up, but I was able to get my breathing under control, and sent them a few pain spells that stopped them short. I screamed at them to get out of the house or they'd really regret it, but all they did was laugh. So I decided to show them how they'd regret it. I sent them another spell, one I picked up years ago and improved over time. Let us just say, that they are no longer capable of bearing children. By then they were screaming and unable to move quickly, but stumbled out of the house and disapparated a minute later. If anybody tries to figure out what happened to them, it will simply appear as though they splinched themselves in their hasty retreat…

Didi ran over to me, asking what she could do. I told her the first thing I could think of: Take me to Albus. Take me to Hogwarts. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and the next thing I heard was a loud popping noise and I felt as if I was floating and flying. And then we were in Albus's office. Was he ever startled! I was crying and bleeding and he was shocked and angry. I've never seen him like it before. He took me to the healer and I've been in the Hospital wing ever since, recovering. He was most upset by the carvings on my arms. I think he knew what they meant, but he wouldn't tell me. He has forbidden me to leave Hogwarts, so I'm just staying in the Hospital wing, waiting for him to tell me it's all right to go back to Godric's Hollow. I don't know when that will be, though, for he's very busy at the moment. He does have to deal with a lot, what with all the classes he's teaching. He comes to visit me in the evenings, though. It's a nice break from the boredom.

My cuts and bruises were healed by the next morning, but my hands have been a bit slower to heal. The bones are mended, but they are sore to use. The healer says I must continue to work with them or they'll become gnarled. I stretch them and pick things up and lift things even though it hurts. The worst part, though, is the fear. I've never been attacked like that before. In my own home, where it's supposed to be safe. Every little noise scares me now, and seeing people I don't know makes me feel tense. I suppose there's nothing to be done about it, though, but to just get on with my life. Hard work is all I need to feel better. If only I can get Albus to see that I am ready to leave this blasted room already! Perhaps tomorrow I'll walk to your office for tea. That will show him that I am capable of doing things again. Will you be there? I will stop by.

I look forward to seeing you again,

Adriana


	51. Back to Normal

10 March, 1945

Dear Albus,

I hope you aren't too cross with me for returning to Godric's Hollow. I simply had to get back to my normal life again. I had rested as much as I possibly could. Besides, I've made some plans of my own to sort out that will require some packing…But more on that later. The animals have missed me, I think. Didi did a wonderful job with them in my absence, but they need me. And besides, the house is a mess, and needed a good cleaning, though I did notice that the mess the men made was gone. You must have come by at some time and cleaned up. I am grateful for that. Not having to walk into the house to see my own blood everywhere is quite a comfort, I can assure you.

I quite enjoyed my time at Hogwarts. Seeing you and Galatea every day was so lovely. Some of the students came by for tea or to talk, which I quite liked. Hagrid was a regular visitor; he came twice a week for tea and biscuits, and Tom Riddle stopped by a few times too. He transfigured flowers for me out of sheets of parchment, and was so concerned for my welfare. He asked me all sorts of questions about what happened, which is a bit odd, because I thought you said none of the students knew what happened. Though I suppose as Head Boy, he's privy to things other students aren't. I tried to be vague in my answers, for I didn't want to scare him too much. He said it was his duty as Head Boy to see that I was doing well. He's such a sweet young man!

One of my favourite things to do while I was recovering was working in the kitchens with the house elves. I found that kneading bread was great exercise for my hands, because I didn't want them to get gnarled. I love the company of happy house elves, and felt right at home with them. They kept trying to get me to eat while I was there. I think the healer told them I needed fattening up, because I heard her saying that to you when you were speaking to her after I first arrived. I don't know, am I really that thin? I guess I'm used to it by now. I'm not used to having so much food around me whenever I want it.

I had an opportunity to speak with Benny, Elias, and Sheila while I was there too, and we discussed the future. Elias will be turning thirteen over the summer holiday, and wishes to study for his Bar Mitzvah. I don't know that he'll be able to do this properly at Hogwarts, and I wish to help him as best I can. I am researching the Jewish Wizarding community in Britain to see if I can find a school for him that will accommodate his needs. I think they have a village somewhere, like Hogsmeade, only smaller, and he might be able to be placed with a Jewish family that will support him during his studies. Benny is already a Bar Mitvah, and both he and Sheila have no desire to leave the Hogwarts, so I needed to make plans for the three of us. I hope you won't feel offended, but I cannot stay at Godric's Hollow for too much longer after I was attacked here. The memories are just too strong.

As I walked through Hogsmeade one afternoon, I noticed an empty house down on one of the side roads. I inquired about it and found out that it was for sale by the owner. I have enough money to pay the down payment, but I need employment of some sort to pay for the rest, as well as to buy things to live off of, like food and furniture. I lost everything in the bombing. Fortunately, I found the solution in Hogsmeade as well. Honeydukes is willing to hire me to make pastries for them. They'd never heard of baklava before, can you imagine! They were quite intrigued. They said I could work there and be a shop girl, which ought to be fun. So, at the end of the school year, I will have the children come to the house in Hogsmeade, and I will have it set up by then. I intend to take some of the goats and chickens with me, and there's a small area in the back for a garden, so we'll have fresh vegetables still. I think this is a good move for us, Albus. The children will have a steady home to come to in the summer and Christmas holidays, and they won't have to take the train. I don't know if you knew this, but they have a great fear of trains now. They told me this. The last time they saw their parents, they were being herded onto trains like cattle. I can't imagine it's a happy memory. I like that I'll be closer to the school in case they need me.

So Albus, what do you think of my plans? I'll be living much closer to you as well! We can meet at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer whenever we like! I'm very excited, and I hope you are too!

-Adriana

23 March, 1945

Adriana,

I am happy to hear that you will be moving closer to the school. I'll be able to keep a closer eye on you now! I think you will enjoy being a mother to the children, and working at Honeydukes. The Wizarding world won't know what to do with themselves once they get a taste of your baklava. I would be happy to help make inquiries about a Jewish community that young Elias could join. I wish him the best, for I imagine studying magic and one's religion simultaneously cannot be a simple task.

I'm glad that you have recovered from your attack, and understand why staying at Godric's Hollow would be difficult for you now. You'll never know how shocking it was to see you pop into my office that night, huddled on the floor and covered in blood. I thought you were dead. Thank goodness for the magic of house elves and their ability to get around the magic at Hogwarts. Didi got you to us just in time.

You are doing much better now, and I think I can safely say that the house elves managed to fatten you up a bit too. You are too thin, I'm afraid. Hopefully the war will end soon and you'll be able to eat better.

I am glad to hear that so many students visited you while you were staying at Hogwarts. I was unaware that Tom Riddle had taken such an interest in your recovery. He is indeed a very clever and smart young man.

I know we talked a little at the school about why you were attacked. The symbols on your arms were that of Grindelwald. I feel that he was not threatening you or me or the greater Wizarding world by his act. I know this will sound rather vain of me, but I feel he was challenging me. We were very close friends at one time in our lives, but had a falling out. We shared many ideas, and I am very familiar with the way he thinks and acts. He wishes me to challenge him for supremacy. The Ministry has begun to pressure me to take him up on that challenge, for they feel they are unequal to the task. I am reluctant to do this, for he was a very good friend to me in our younger days. But I fear that I don't have much time left to put this off. Every day I remain here he grows stronger. I know this, and yet I still cannot make myself go. It is a weakness I am trying to overcome.

I look forward to visiting with you, and I will take you up on the butterbeer offer.

-Albus


	52. Victory!

9 May, 1945

Dear Albus,

My mind is still trying to wrap itself around the fact that it's all over now. We did it, the war is finally over! And we're still free. I have lived a long time, but these have been the longest seven years of my life. Victory, Albus. Victory is the sweetest word in the English language, I think. Victory over tyranny, victory over hate, victory over fear. And we are the victors. I can hardly stop crying. I took time out of packing in order to go to the nearest Muggle church to pray and embrace my neighbours. Our boys will be coming home soon now, and if we're lucky, rationing will be over soon too. I am so happy right now!

How are you doing, Albus? The Wizarding World is still in an uproar over your victory over Grindelwald. I am so proud of you for finally working up the nerve to confront him. And some people might think it unwise to have spared his life, but I think it was a good compromise. There's no sense in killing a person, not if there's any chance that they could have a change of heart some day. And until then, he'll stay safely locked up in the prison of his own making. I expect it was a difficult duel, since you both know one another so well; it makes it more of a challenge to surprise your opponent.

Are you planning on taking a holiday when the school year lets out? I think you've earned it. You need to take some time for yourself to get over how upsetting the duel must have been for you. You should take a trip to Los Angeles, like I did. It's very relaxing there. You can eat a hot dog and look out for celebrities.

I would love to go with you, now that the war is over and the borders are open again, but I can't leave the children alone here. I have to get Elias off to London to the family who will be taking him in. I'm very sad to lose him, but he'll be happier with people who can support him through this next year. I think he intends to study to become a rabbi. Wouldn't that be amazing! I have a feeling there will be a great need for rabbis in the future as we all regroup and figure out where to go from here.

Oh Albus, I simply cannot fathom that all our troubles are finally over. It seems so normal now, that going back to the real normal seems so odd. I feel like I should have something deep and philosophical to end my letter with. But I can't really think of anything to say. This has been a terrible time, countless people have died, and I am tired of it all. I'm glad it's over, and I hope our world can smarten up to never let anything like this ever happen again. Since I'm stuck here, I'd rather not have to suffer through another one.

-Adriana

15 May, 1945

My Dearest Adriana,

Thank you for your concern for my welfare. I have been congratulated and hailed as a hero by many, but none of them has asked me how I fare. Perhaps that is why we are such good friends after so many years. I have been trying to go back to normal, resuming my classes, but so much has changed now. You are right; I think I do need a holiday. Perhaps a trip to the States is in order. Los Angeles might be a busier place than I need at the moment. Perhaps somewhere isolated, like Montana. I've heard about it. There are not many people there and I could stay in a cabin. I think I would like that. Being alone, I think that's what I need most right now.

Though I did not suffer like you, I too am glad to hear that the Muggle war has finally ended. Though the severity is not the same as what you endured, you must know that I worried for you, and remained extra vigilant for your welfare over the last seven years. To know that I no longer have to worry about you is a relief.

We can only hope that the world will learn from this war. Both Wizards and Muggles alike can learn lessons, and I hope we all will. Though I do not wish to be a killjoy at such a happy time, I fear that there will always be somebody out there, who is intent on controlling the lives of others. Or suppressing those they disapprove of. And because of that, those of us who would fight against these people must always be on our guard. I suppose that is the price we pay for living as free people. Nothing in this world is truly free. You and I can both attest to that, can't we?

My dear, my heart swells with happiness at the thought of having you closer to me in the coming years. I hope that after a long holiday this summer, I will be refreshed, and ready to begin again. It's a brand new world now.

-Albus

A/N: Thank you readers, for sticking with this story for so long. When I started this back in the summer, I thought it would be a quick little story, and should have known myself better to know that was a silly idea! I have quite enjoyed writing this period of history in Adriana's life. It's always been in the back of my mind that she had some extraordinary things to deal with in this time period, and always imagined that she and Albus kept a correspondence through it. This is been a lot of work but a lot of fun too, to write. There will be one more chapter to come, an epilogue of sorts, so please stay tuned!


	53. Life Goes On

4 July, 1945

Adriana,

Today is Independence Day here in the States. I am enjoying my independence by attempting to ride a horse. I don't know if you've ever ridden a horse, but it is quite challenging. Montana has been all I had hoped it would be, and more. I have hiked, walked, gone fly-fishing, ridden a horse, and even branded a cow so far. I don't normally go for this sort of activity, but I am rather enjoying it. Perhaps I shall write a dime novel about all my adventures when I return to Britain.

I miss you, but I am enjoying the isolation here. America really is quite amazing in how much space there is here. It's difficult to fathom.

I look forward to visiting you in Hogsmeade this autumn. I love you.

-Albus

3 April, 1949

Albus,

I have been trying to figure out what to do with my life now that Sheila has finished school and moved to London. I have an empty nest now. I feel my life in Hogsmeade is ready to be wrapped up; I can only work at Honeydukes for so long after all. But I have heard from Galatea recently, and she is planning on an excursion to search for new dark and dastardly creatures to write about. She has asked if I would accompany her as her husband passed away last year and none of her children are interested in such adventures. I feel this is a wonderful opportunity for me. I have never had adventures like the ones she has told me about and I think it's high time I did. I promise to be safe, and continue to write to you.

I am going to close up the house, and see if I can sell it. Any money made from it will go to buy another house somewhere else, or for whatever. I'm done with planning for a while, I shall see what living spontaneously is like!

-Adriana

4 September, 1951

Dear Miss Orendes,

It has been a while since we last wrote to one another, and I thought this would be a good time to do so. I started at Hogwarts this year. I thought you might be interested to know that I was sorted into Gryffindor house, the same as you! I am still quite interested in potions, which I think is because of you.

Now that I am in school, I am free to write to you more often than before. Perhaps some time we could meet again. I have missed you over the years, and have always considered you a benefactress.

Would you wish to see me again? You seem to be having grand adventures now, so perhaps meeting with somebody you haven't seen in such a long time is a boring idea. But I would really like to see you. My father never remarried, and my sister married as soon as she left school, so really, you are the only mother I've ever known. Please write back to me and let me know if we can meet soon.

-Randall Moore

3 June, 1953

My Dear Albus,

Elizabeth Regina! Well I suppose you could guess where I was yesterday. I was standing in a crowd of thousands of people outside Westminster, cheering for our new Queen. I never miss a coronation, and I have to say that this is right up there with the best. The Queen looked so beautiful in her gown and I don't know for sure, but I think her carriage might have been made out of pure gold! I didn't get to hear her take her vows, because of course they didn't let commoners inside, but I got to see her go in as a princess, and emerge as our Queen. It was worth standing in a crowd all day in the rain for. I will never forget yesterday, not for as long as I live!

-Adriana

8 April, 1955

Adriana,

I am delighted to tell you that you are the first person to know that I have been selected to replace Headmaster Dippet as he is retiring at the end of this school year. I have often thought that Headmaster would be a good career move, so I am thrilled to accept the position.

Perhaps we could get together soon for a celebration? I know you're busy working on the new land you've purchased, building up your dream farm, but perhaps you could find some time for your dear old friend?

-Albus

A/N: Thank you again, to all my readers who stuck with me so far. I wanted to give you a sense for how life for the characters was like after the war. These letters are just a few of many that Albus and Adriana and their friends wrote over the years. I felt that ending it with Albus becoming Headmaster was a good way to tie it into the timeline we know in canon. This is the final chapter.


End file.
